Stop the hurt
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Everytime....that happened...it hurts more and more. But for some reason he seems to make it hurt less everytime I'm with him. Yaoi Lu Xun/Masamune Date On hold
1. Chapter 1: So it begins

_Heya everyone! Here's my new Lu Xun/Masamune fanfiction. I'm so excited!!!!! I hope this one will be as good as __**The Darkness of Love and War!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Warriors Orochi, Samurai warriors, Dynasty warriors or anyone related to history. I do own Zhen Shao and Tiger._

_**Summary:**__ Everytime....that happened...it hurts more and more. But for some reason he seems to make it hurt less everytime I'm with him._

* * *

**Stop the hurt**

**Chapter 1:So it begins**

Everything had turned out all wrong.

Lu Xun felt his lungs were on fire as he continued to run. Trailing behind him was his faithful bodyguard, 15 year old Zhen Shao. The little girl quickly wiped away a trail of blood from her cheek. A small Wu force led by Lu Meng and Lu Xun were suppose to help the Wei forces at Fan castle against Guan Yu of Shu. Only when they had arrived, the sky had suddenly darkened and a purple torando had pulled the castle and the surronding area into the sky. Both Lu Xun and Zhen had blacked out. When they awoke they were in a completely new area.

The best idea that both had was to go straight to Fan Castle. It was shelter and the only place they deemed safe enough. Lu Xun paused briefly, taking in gulps of air. Zhen doubled over panting hard. "We're not far now Zhen. I can see the top of the castle." Lu Xun informed. Zhen looked up at her lord and smiled warmly. Once she was ready; the pair took off at a steady run. So far they had not seen any sign of Wei or Shu. Then again they hadn't seen any member of the Wu army. Lu Xun shook his head from any thoughts. Zhen slowly reached for her bow when she heard a rustle from the brushes around them.

Suddenly Lu Xun slammed to a stop. Zhen bumped into him, quickly rubbing her nose. "Oh god no." Lu Xun whispered. Zhen paused and glanced round Lu Xun's form and gasped. "Oh please no. Not you. Anyone but you." Lu Xun whispered. He was shaking now. The figure in front of him smiled coyly.

"Well well well. If it isn't my little toy." The figure smirked taking a step closer. Lu Xun whimpered and took a step back. He was tired, he couldn't fight anymore. Zhen stood infront of her lord, her bow loaded. "Figures you would be here as well." The figure spat. He eyed the shiny point of the arrow that glinted into the sun-light. Zhen licked her lips and tightened her grip on her bow.

"You take one more step towards my lord Sima Yi and...I swear to god I will strike you down!" Zhen yelled. Too many times she had let Sima Yi do _that_ to her lord. Too many times she had to pick up the pieces. Too many times she had blamed herself. Sima Yi snarled at Zhen who refused to stand down. "I'm warning you!" Zhen yelled again.

"Do you really think you'll be able to stop me? Hmm?" Sima Yi inquried. Zhen did not faulter. "I mean after the nurmerous times I've had my way with Lu..." Sima Yi was cut off by Zhen's out-burst.

"I refuse to stand by! Come at us with everything you have Sima Yi, I swear I will cut you down myself!" Zhen Screamed. Sima Yi's coy smile appeared on his face once more. The air was silent apart from a tiny whimper from Lu Xun. As far as the Wu warrior was concered, all hope of reaching the Fan castle had disappeared. Sima Yi's unannounced arrival had sent him back to _those_ days. Days he swore never to tell anyone else but Zhen.

Suddenly Sima Yi flew at Zhen who fired. She however was not quick enough. The Wei warrior back-handed her hard, sending her toppling to one side. Once Zhen was out of the way, Sima Yi moved quickly to Lu Xun. Zhen bit down on the pain and loaded her bow. While Sima Yi was too focused on Lu Xun; Zhen fired an arrow. The weapon sailed through the air, embedding itself into Sima Yi's arm. The Wei warrior swour in pain and dropped his fan. Lu Xun ran towards Zhen. Sima Yi yanked the arrow from his arm and glared at Zhen. "You'll pay for that you worthless runt!" he yelled.

Zhen readied herself as Sima Yi charged forward to attack. She was still worn out from all the running but she didn't want to be burden to her lord anymore. Sima Yi grabbed her wrist quickly, knocking her bow to one side. Then he slammed his fist into her stomach winding the poor girl. Lu Xun screamed Zhen's name as she tried not to black out. As a final act, Sima Yi slammed Zhen against a nearby tree. She gasped in pain before blacking out. "Zhen!" Lu Xun yelled.

Sima Yi smiled again. "Now that's taken care of." Sima Yi chuckled and turned towards Lu Xun. "Lets have a little fun." he laughed. Lu Xun backed up as far as he could before Sima Yi grabbed his wrists. The Wu warrior continued to struggle but Sima Yi's grip was just to strong.

_Everytime it happened....it hurt more and more. I only have myself to blame, right? I mean if I was stronger, I could have fought back. But I can't and Zhen paid the price as well. I should be use to it....it should stop hurting....but it never does. It never stops hurting._

---------

The One-eyed dragon frowned greatly to himself. The Date Clan had received a distress signal for help from Mikatagahara from Tokugawa Ieyasu. The leader of the clan, Date Masamune, had ordered his army to move to Mikatagahara.

Now there was just the problem of getting there.

The area surronding Oshu and the castle had changed dramtically. Thankfully a scounting troop had found a direct route and had been ordered to show the dragon the way. Still, Masamune couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the world. _It all began when the sky darkened and that....purple torando appeared._ Masamune mused. Looking up slightly, the young lord yanked hard on the reins of his horse. "Tiger? What is it?" he questioned.

The female in front of him kept her eyes trained on the bushes in front of the army. At 19 years old, Tiger was the only female member of the Date army but she was not a solider. She was the loyal bodyguard of Masamune. The ninja moved her Kitsune mask to rest on the side of her face. "I sense two bodies up ahead. I cannot tell whether they are dead or alive but we should be careful my lord." Tiger informed. Masamune nodded his head.

"Katakura. Go with Tiger." Masamune ordered. Katakura Kagetsuna, Masamune's loyal retainer, nodded his head and dis-mounted from his horse. The ninja waited until he was ready before both disappeared to find the bodies.

---------

It was unclear who was more surprised out of the ninja and the retainer. However Katakura showed more of his emotion then Tiger did. In front of them was a male and a female. The female didn't look _that_ beaten up but whatever had happened to her had surely knocked the stuffing out of her. The male on the other hand....

Tiger remained where she was as Katakura stepped closer to the pair. He knelt down next to the female and checked for a pulse. He nodded his head towards Tiger when he felt one before moving over to the male. When Katakura got a closer look at the wounds the male had suffered, he almost gagged. The male was covered in blood, dirt and was that.....

Katakura's breakfast forced its way up his throat and he was violently sick. He could only imagen that whoever had done _that_ to the male was sick and twisted. Wiping his chin, the retainer slowly knelt down and checked for a pulse on the male. Once again he nodded to Tiger when he got one. "Go tell our lord. He must see this." Tiger informed. Katakura nodded his head and took off back to his lord. Tiger stepped closer to the male, wiping away blood and dirt from his face. "Who could hurt someone as innocent as you?" Tiger whispered.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist, forcing Tiger to back up. The female could barely keep awake but her grip on Tiger's wrist was strong. "Please....Please help....my lord." The female whispered. Tiger knelt down at her side.

"What happened here little one? Who did this?" she inquried. The female couldn't keep her eyes open much longer as her grip loosened around Tiger's wrist.

"Please....Please....help my....lord." Then she passed out.

-----------

Masamune had to admit he was unprepared for what he saw. Katakura couldn't explained fully what had been found. No words could explained the male's state. Now that Masamune could see for himself, the dragon felt bile rise in his throat. Tiger stood up quickly and bowed towards her lord. "Both are still alive my lord. Your next order?" The air was silent as Masamune planned what to do next.

_We can't just leave them here. Not in his state._ Masamune thought grimly. "We're taking them back to Oshu castle." Masamune ordered firmly. One of the foot-soliders stepped forward and bowed towards his smaller lord. "What is it?"

"My lord, what about Lord Ieyasu? He may be relying on us to aid him in the fight...." Masamune's growl cut the solider off who bowed lower. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn." he shuffled back into place.

"If we take them with us, we risk both dying on us during the battle. We head back to Oshu and care for them there. Understood?" Masamune inquried. The soliders bowed lower as Masamune stalked over to his horse. Somehow they had to get both to the castle.

------------

Tokugawa Ieyasu cursed Masamune with everything he had. The Mikawa lord had hoped that with Masamune's aid, they would win against the strange new enemy. Only Masamune had not shown up. Ina had been captured moments before and now only Ieyasu and Hanzo remained in the main keep. "Blast that dragon." The Mikawa lord cursed as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

Things were not looking up.


	2. Chapter 2: Safe Haven

**Chapter 2: Safe Haven**

_'Please stop!'_

_'Come at us with everything you have Sima Yi.....'_

_'I'm not stronge enough to stop him.'_

_'...I swear I will cut you down myself!'_

Zhen Shao groaned to herself and slowly opened her eyes. The last she remembered, both her and her lord had been left to die in a forest clearing. Now the sky had been replaced by a wooden ceiling. The Wu bodyguard slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been out cold but wherever she was now was much better then the forest.

Suddenly panic set in. Zhen looked round the room, un-nerved when she did not see her lord. Throwing the bed cover off of her, Zhen lept to her feet.

_"Little one! You should be in bed resting."_

Zhen turned quickly to see another female, slightly older then herself, standing on the other side of the bed. The female wour a black outfit with a small emblem of a dragon. In one hand was a white and green Kitsune mask. From what Zhen could make, the female looked like a ninja. "Calm down. I won't hurt you." The older female smiled warmly but Zhen backed up further. The female sighed before pulling her short dagger into view. Zhen watched as the ninja tossed it to one side where it landed on a nearby chair. Zhen snorted.

"Do you really think I would trust you after you've throw your weapon away from you?" Zhen inquired icily. The ninja frowned. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is my lord?" Zhen questioned quickly. The ninja stared at the little bodyguard.

"To answer your questions in order...You're in Oshu Castle. My name is Tiger, loyal bodyguard to Lord Date Masamune. Your lord the chamber next door. The doctor is just checking him over." Tiger paused and frowned again. Zhen paled further. "Is something the matter little one?" Zhen's glare returned with full force.

"Quit calling me that!" she snapped. Tiger crossed her arms over her chest. She understood that the female in front of her was a little un-nerved being in a new place, but that didn't mean she had to be so rude.

"I'm sorry but what else can I call you? If you don't actually remember, you never really told me your name." Tiger pointed out blankly. Zhen stopped and blushed brightly. In all her panic she had forgotten to tell her name. How could she have been so stupid?

"It's Zhen...Zhen Shao. My lord is called Lu Xun." Zhen uttered. Tiger nodded her head, noting how difficult it was going to be for her to say their names. Zhen cursed to herself and ran around her bed. "What am I doing? I should be looking for my lord yet here I am talking to you!" she muttered. Tiger watched the young girl slid slightly on the polish floor before pausing at the door. "Erm...."

Tiger smiled a little and walked up behind the smaller female. "You slid it open Zhen Shao." she informed before showing the Wu bodyguard. Zhen blushed again and muttered; _'I knew that.'_ then darted out of the room. "Your lord's chamber is to the right." Tiger added as she stepped outside into the corridor. Zhen did not reply as she charged down to the next door.

Needless to say Katakura was surprised to see her when they crashed into each other.

----------

Sima Yi licked away a few drops of blood from his fingers. Having left Lu Xun and Zhen Shao, the Wei warrior had mostly been wondering around the strange new place. But even he knew that without transport or a doctor to mend his wounded arm, Sima Yi might not last long. He paused to sit next on a rock and slowly moved his arm. He winced as a pain shot through his arm. More blood ran free, flowing down to his hand where tiny droplets hit the grass. "Curse that worthless runt!"

Of course, Lu Xun had seen it as a weak point and in desperation had punched Sima Yi in his wounded arm. It hadn't done a great deal of damage and in Sima Yi's point of view, a little pain from Lu Xun did in fact turn the Wei warrior on even more. Lost in his own musing, Sima Yi did not hear the bushes move behind him until it was too late. He cursed himself when he found himself surronded by strange coloured soldiers. "Perfect. Just perfect." Sima Yi scowled.

_"What do we have here?"_

Two soldiers moved out of the way so that a skimpy cladded female could enter the scene. Sima Yi eyed her closer, clutching his wounded arm. The female chuckled. "You are?" Sima Yi inquried. The female's grin did not disappear.

"I am Da Ji, strategist to the Great Lord Orochi." Da Ji watched as more blood dripped onto the grass. Sima Yi tapped his chin a little.

"Orochi? Was he the one that created this world?" he inquried. Da Ji nodded her head, clearly pleased with the world her lord had created. A smile graced Sima Yi's mouth even though he had to grit his teeth from the pain in his arm. "I am Sima Yi. I would gladly offer my services to Lord Orochi." he smiled, bowing lowly in front of Da Ji. The female clapped her hands and laughed.

"Wonderful! We must return to the castle. You, my dear Sima Yi need to have that arm tended to." Da Ji giggled. Another smile, slightly colder then the first, appeared on Sima Yi's face once again.

----------

Katakura rubbed his head. He looked down towards his chest when a sudden weight caught him off guard. Zhen Shao looked back up. She blushed bright scarlet before stumbling to her feet. "I-I-I'm very sorry my lord!" she quickly bowed. "It won't happen again. I will be more careful." Tiger slowly walked up behind her.

"Katakura, I see you've met Zhen Shao." The ninja chuckled. She held out a hand which Katakura greatly took. "Zhen Shao. This is Lord Masamune's loyal retainer, Katakura Kagetsuna." Tiger informed. Katakura brushed himself off while Zhen kept her eyes on the floor.

"Forgive my cluminess Lord K-K-Katakura." Zhen whispered. Katakura paused, blinked twice then glanced down at the female before him. Although she had straightened up, Zhen continued to stare at the floor. Katakura smiled warmly.

"It's okay Z-Zhen Sh-Shao." Katakura winced a little. He didn't to appear rude to the guest but damn was her name hard to say. "And where are you heading off too?" Katakura inquried. Zhen said nothing as she barged past Katakura and pushed open the chamber door with force. "H-hey! Hang on a min--" Katakura stopped when he felt Tiger's hand on his shoulder. The door had slid open with such a clatter that it wasn't any surprise when the doctor had jumped.

"Can I help?"

"Yes. I want you to leave the room. Right now." Zhen ordered, pointing to the door. The doctor raised an eyebrow as well as Katakura while Tiger remained stone-faced. "You heared me! Out now!" Zhen yelled. It wasn't like her to yell at people in a higher rank then her, but with the aftermath of her lord, Zhen knew certain things had to be done. The silence was a tad deafening.

"Daisuke. Perhaps we should let Zhen have her wish." Tiger called. The doctor, Daisuke, frowned deeply and was about to comment back. "Daisuke. You've done what you were told to do. Come." Tiger ordered more forcefully. Daisuke pouted sourly and stalked out of the room. He stormed past Katakura who seemed a little confusion by the whole thing. He bowed towards Zhen and slowly closed the door to the chamber.

-------------

Masamune glanced over to the door of his chamber when the door slide open a fraction. Tiger bowed lowly before entering her lord's chamber. "Anything?" Masamune inquried. Tiger nodded her head as she slid the door shut. Masamune waited as Tiger moved silently across the floor and knelt down in front of him. The one-eyed dragon took a sip of his sake.

"A little early to be drinking Sake is it not, my lord?" Tiger chuckled. Masamune said nothing and took another sip. "The female has woken up my lord. She told me her name was Z-Zhen Shao. Her lord is named L-Lu Xun." The ninja informed. Masamune chewed the inside of his mouth in thought.

"Has the male woken up?" He asked. Tiger shook her head.

"Not as of yet my lord. Daisuke was unable to finish his report. Zhen Shao insisted that we left the room." Tiger paused a little. Masamune raised an eye-brow. "Whatever happened to her lord has deeply effected her. Most of his wounds are unaccounted for on Daiskue's report. Zhen Shao may be hiding something from us." The ninja finished. Masamune nodded thoughtfully.

----------

Sima Yi growled lowly in his throat as he inspected the hole in the arm of his robe. Since being at Koshi Castle, Sima Yi had been tended too. However Orochi had yet to be seen and Sima Yi was left to wonder round the castle. He had already met Lu Bu but very little words were exchanged between the two. He had also met the strange Japanese warrior Maeda Keiji. In all of his musing, Sima Yi narrowly missed bumping into Lu Meng, Sun Quan and Zhou Tai.

"I am surprised to see Wu here as well. I would have thought you'd have put up a better fight." Sima Yi snickered. Sun Quan glared at him but Zhou Tai held him back. Lu Meng cleared his throat as Sima Yi turned to leave.

"It's hard to believe someone like you would surrender to Orochi so easily." Lu Meng muttered. This caused Sima Yi to stop in his tracks. It was clear that he was shaking with anger. Sun Quan bit his lip to stop his laughter when Sima Yi spun round.

"Tell me Lu Meng. Have you seen your darling little Lu Xun lately, hmm?" Sima Yi grinned when he saw Lu Meng pale. "No, I suppose not. After all I did wear him out a little. You clearly don't know what you're missing my friend." Sima Yi chuckled. Lu Meng took a slow step forward.

"What are you getting at Sima Yi?" The Wu warrior inquried. The warrior in front of him merely smile again. "Answer me damnit!" Lu Meng yelled. Sima Yi spun on his heel but glanced over his shoulder to stare at the trio behind him.

"Work it out for yourself Lu Meng as it is clear that he never told you. But let me say this. That boy is so wonderfully tight." Sima Yi laughed. When it finally dawned on Lu Meng what Sima Yi actually ment, it took both Sun Quan and Zhou Tai's strenght to hold him back.

"You son of a bitch! I swear to god if you hurt him again...." Lu Meng's rant fell on death ears as Sima Yi continued on with his walk, laughing as he did.

------------

Lu Xun groaned lightly in his sleep before opening his eyes. His whole body hurt and Lu Xun was sure he felt blood in his hair. The bright blue sky from before had been replaced by a wooden ceiling. _Wooden....Ceiling? Where am I?_ Suddenly Lu Xun shot up in panic.

"My lord! Slow down please."

The frightened warrior clutched the bed sheets closer to his chest as he turned in the direction of the voice. His honey brown eyes filled with tears when he caught of sight of Zhen Shao. "Lord Lu Xun, I'm so glad to see you're awake." Zhen smiled warmly.

"W-Where are we Zhen?" Lu Xun inquried groggily. He watched as Zhen sat down on a small chair next to his bed.

"We're in a place called Oshu castle. The people here will look after us until you're better." Silent filled the small room as Lu Xun mauled over the information. At least they were safe for now. Lu Xun knew that Zhen would not allow the pair of them to stay if Sima Yi was allowed. Tear drops splashed against Lu Xun's hand. "My lord? Are you alright?" Zhen questioned.

"I'm sorry Zhen. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to be a burden for you." Lu Xun whispered. Zhen smiled sadly and reached for his arm. Placing a gentle hand on Lu Xun's shoulder, Zhen gave out a small sigh.

"You are not a burden to me my lord. We should not dwell on the past now. Lets just get you fixed up first shall we?" Zhen smiled. Lu Xun quickly wiped away his tears and nodded his head.

* * *

_Thank you to __**MidnightVixen98**__ for her review!_


	3. Chapter 3: New scars

**Chapter 3: New Scars....**

When Lu Meng had returned to his chamber, it had taken all of his strenght not to break down. What Sima Yi had said to him moments before was swirling in his head. No matter how much he tried to denie it, the truth just kept hitting him in the face. "But...But why didn't he tell us?" Lu Meng wondered. The image of his Lu Xun defiled in such a nature made Lu Meng sick to his stomach.

"How could Sima Yi do that to him? He's just a boy!" Lu Meng growled. The more important question stung worst of all for Lu Meng. "Lu Xun. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

--------

Zhen slowly slid the door to Lu Xun's chamber open and scouted out the corridor. It was a little too quiet for her. Zhen hopped onto her other foot and chewed her bottom lip. Where was everyone? Even the shadows were still.

"Can I help Zhen?"

Zhen Shao stiffled her scream and spun round quickly. Tiger hid her bemused smile well and merely cocked her head to one side. Zhen made a mental note to pay the ninja back for her stunt. "Yes. I was wondering where the bath-house was." Zhen replied. Tiger raised an eyebrow. What on earth was she talking about?

"Bath-house? We don't--" Tiger chuckled to herself. "I think you mean the hot-springs. I believe it is something similar to your _bath-house_." Tiger paused and pointed down the corridor. " You go left. The hot-springs do have a sign on them. You can't miss them." The ninja informed. Zhen bowed before Tiger catching her off guard slightly.

"Thank you Tiger." Before the ninja could even ask, Zhen disappeared back into the room.

-----------

Lu Xun winced as Zhen tended to the wounds on his back. Tiger had been right about one thing. The hot-springs did have the same lay out as the bath-house. While Lu Xun sat in the water, trying to wash off Sima Yi's scent, Zhen did her best in cleaning his wounds. The little bodyguard frowned as Lu Xun scrubbed himself raw. "Do you think we're safe now Zhen?" Lu Xun asked suddenly. Zhen paused in her actions. Truth was it was hard to tell whether or not this Date Masamune meant harm or not. Still, Zhen knew she couldn't give her lord the cold hard truth. Not in his state.

"For now my lord. At least we are no longer in the forest, hmm." Zhen replied. She busied herself with the wounds on her lord's back. She knew that they needed to be cleaned and covered before anyone saw them. Lu Xun hummed in the back of his throat. The hot water was making his sleeply. "You shouldn't fall asleep here my lord. Too many questions would be asked about the scars." Zhen's voice filtered through to his mind.

"You're right." Lu Xun moved to stand up. Zhen scooted back a little to give him some room. Her eyes lingered on the scars, both new and old, that lined the pale skin of her lord before her eyes returned to stare at the floor. Deep down she felt like crying but Zhen kept her emotions in check.

----------

Masamune was bored.

More then bored. There hadn't been any sign of a fight and the one-eyed dragon knew damn well that Ieyasu wouldn't want to see his face again. _You abandoned him in his hour of need. Of course he'd be sour about it._ Masamune mused. He stopped when he spied wet foot-prints on the wooden floor. "Tiger!"

There came a small shuffle as Tiger appeared from the shadows of the corridor. She bowed lowly behind Masamune who kept his eyes on the foot-prints. "My lord?"

"Whoes foot-prints are those?" The dragon inquried. Tiger peered round her lord's slightly smaller frame and eyed the foot-prints. They looked a little too large for Zhen and as far as Tiger knew Zhen only wanted to know where the hot-springs were. Which could only mean....

"Zhen Shao's lord may have woken up, my lord." Tiger guessed. Masamune raised an eyebrow before nodding his head slowly. "Do you wish to see how our guest is?" Tiger asked. Masamune glanced over his shoulder to the ninja and shook his head.

"Not just yet. However I do believe dinner will be ready. Inform our guests that they are requied to join us in the main hall." The dragon replied. Tiger bowed her head.

"Yes my lord."

-----------

Night was settling in quickly and dinner had been made. Lu Meng's thoughts were not focused on his food. His heated glares were sent straight at Sima Yi who seemed to be having a light-hearted conversation with Da Ji. The other Wu officers glanced nervously at each other. They had all heard what Sima Yi had said about Lu Xun and without the young boy in their sights, tensions and emotions was running high. "Hey Lu Meng. You gonna eat that?" Sun Ce inquried.

"No."

"You have to eat something Lord Lu Meng." Da Qiao stated, quick to help her husband. Lu Meng pushed his plate further away from him.

"I'm not hungry."

The Sun family looked at each other. Da Qiao nervously looked down at her own food. She was only trying to help. Sun Ce sensed his wife's mood and placed a arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Da. It's not your fault. We're all a little upset right now." he whispered, a reassuring smile on his face. Da Qiao smiled warmly back at her husband, hoping he didn't see the unshed tears coating her eyelashes.

------------

The floor of the chamber was awash with bloody bandages as Zhen tended to the wounds on her lord. Lu Xun nodded his thanks after the last wound had been dressed, before yawning to himself. Zhen smiled warmly at her lord. "Perhaps you should get some sleep. You'll need all your strenght." she suggested. Lu Xun glanced at the mess that had been left. Zhen began to clean up.

"Maybe....Maybe I should help you Zhen." Lu Xun began. Zhen turned to face her lord. "It is after all my fault." He muttered sadly. Zhen smiled sadly at her lord before placing a hand over his.

"None of this is your fault my lord. You should rest. You deserve it more then me." she reassured. Finally Lu Xun nodded his head and lay down on the bed. He rolled over so his back was facing Zhen and slowly closed his eyes. The little bodyguard waited until he was fast asleep, which didn't take long, before pulling the bedsheet over his form. Sighing a little, Zhen set about cleaning away the used bandages. Her attention was pulled away when the door to the chamber opened. Tiger stood on the otherside and bowed before the bodyguard. "Can I help?"

"My lord requires your pressences in the dinning hall. Dinner will be ready shortly." Tiger informed. Zhen frowned a little and glanced back at Lu Xun's sleeping form. The little girl shook her head and turned back to the ninja.

"Tell your lord that Lord Lu Xun is sleeping. He is in no fit state to be in a room full of strangers at the moment. Please tell him we are sorry but at the currant moment I cannot allow my lord to be within reach of any males." Zhen paused and smiled sadly. "I hope he understands." The ninja in front of her frowned before bowing again. Zhen waited silently for her reply.

"Very well then. I shall inform Lord Masamune. Two soldiers will be arriving shortly with dinner for both you and your lord. I know that my lord will not allow you to starve." Tiger straightened up. "Also, Lord Masamune will be visiting Lord Lu Xun tomorrow. I hope he feels better." Tiger spun on her heel and left Zhen's sight. The little bodyguard dashed to the open door in hopes of catching her.

"Wait! Wait, please! I--" Zhen stopped as she looked down the empty corridor. Tiger was gone. Zhen sighed to herself before sliding the door shut.

-----------

Tiger made her way down the corridor effortlessly. She couldn't understand what Zhen Shao meant by her speach but the ninja was now certain that the pair were hiding something. _Whatever it is, it must have something to do with what happened to them when we found them._ Tiger concluded. She nodded her head towards a few soldiers before stopping outside Masamune's door. Composing herself, Tiger took a deep breath and opened the door. "My lord."

Masamune glanced over to his bodyguard as she bowed then entered the room. "Did you tell them?" he inquried. Tiger closed the door silently.

"Yes. Only..." Tiger paused. Masamune raised an eyebrow. He turned his sights to his eye-patch and quickly tied it in place. "...Zhen Shao has informed me that neither she nor her lord will be joining." Tiger watched Masamune stop. "I told her that two soldiers will be arriving shortly with food and I also inform her that you will be visiting Lord Lu Xun tomorrow morning." she added. Masamune shrugged.

"Then that's all we can do. I won't force my guests to do things they clearly don't want to do." Masamune made his way to the chamber door. "Come on. Dinner will be waiting for us." Tiger nodded her head and followed behind her lord.

----------

Lu Meng waited outside the dinning room as the other officers made their way to their chambers. The other wu officers had tried to talk him into going to bed but Lu Meng was having none of it. Before he even thought about sleep, he would have a few _quiet_ words with Sima Yi. The door to the hall opened again and a swish of blue caught Lu Meng's attention. His fury heightened further.

"Sima Yi."

The Wei warrior turned to look over his shoulder. He had no time to react when Lu Meng slammed his fist into his nose. Sima Yi hit the floor with a painful thump and groaned loudly. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he yelled wiping his nose. Lu Meng grabbed him by the front of his robe.

"Listen good. If you dare lay a hand on Lu Xun again, I will personally kill you myself. Regardless if we're on the same team or not!" Lu Meng hissed before throwing Sima Yi harshly onto the floor again. Sima Yi watched as Lu Meng disappeared off into the darkness of the corridor. Sima Yi smirked.

"I dare say I have some competition for Little Lu Xun."

-----------

Masamune yawned to himself. He was alone in the dark corridor but the one-eyed dragon didn't seem to mind. Tiger was on her rounds and although the castle was big, the ninja had ways of making it back to her lord's chamber in record time. Masamune didn't question her past or the training she had endured. All he knew was she had served under Nene before him.

Masamune came to a stop outside Lu Xun's chamber. Through the thin paper that covered the door, Masamune could just make out Zhen's shadow from the candel that burned brightly. The dragon gathered she must have been fixing something. Masamune frowned a little, watching the shadows on the door. He wanted to know just what had happened to the pair of them, although he had a gut-feeling he may regret ever learning the truth. With a loud sigh, Masamune headed off to his chamber.

There was plenty of time to find the truth out.

* * *

_Thank you to __**MidnightVixen98**__ for her review_


	4. Chapter 4: Old scars

**Chapter 4:...Old Scars...**

Sun light filtered through the shutters as morning arrived. Lu Xun was thankful for that small mercy as he sensed another nightmare on the way. His dream had been only slightly peaceful but the wu warrior did not want to wake Zhen Shao up. He could not bear to be a burden to her any longer. The Wu warrior slowly opened his eyes, blinking twice to try and clear his sight.

"My lord? Did you sleep well?"

Lu Xun sat up slowly and glanced over to the right side of his bed. Zhen smiled back, rubbing some sleep from her eye. It was clear to Lu Xun she had slept in the chair beside his bed. Her clothes were slightly crumpled and her hair was a little out of place. Lu Xun nodded his head. "As well as I could." he replied. Zhen moved silently and inspected the dressings on her lord's back. Lu Xun tensed, glancing down at his wrists. They too were bandaged but knowing what lay underneath sickened him to his stomach.

"Your wounds haven't reopened my lord." Zhen informed. She cast her eyes down to the top of Lu Xun's hips and shuddered. Deep scratches were seen, proof that Sima Yi had attacked Lu Xun again. The spare set of clothes Lu Xun was currantly dressed in seemed to hang off his figure. _Could he be losing weight?_ Zhen wondered. Lu Xun gently shook his bodyguard, bring her out of her musing. "I'm sorry my lord. Did you say something?"

"I noticed that you mended my clothes." Lu Xun said again, pointing to the pile on a chest of drawers. Zhen nodded her head and rushed to gather the pile. She was pleased with herself. Zhen quickly placed the pile on the end of the bed before bowing again.

"I will go and see if breakfast is ready my lord. I won't be a moment." Lu Xun smiled and nodded his head. He waited silently, watching Zhen leave the chamber before his face crumpled slightly. He tried hard not to cry out-loud so as not to draw unwanted attention. Instead he began to get changed.

----------

The door to the kitchen squeaked open causing Tiger to tense and quickly look over her shoulder. The ninja was surprised to see Zhen Shao standing at the door, scratching her elbow. Katakura raised an eyebrow before elbowing his lord's bodyguard. They whispered a little in Japanese much to Zhen's discomfort but the younger female would not be put off. Tiger decided to speak. "Can I help Zhen Shao?"

"I was wondering if breakfast is ready." Zhen began. She felt so out of place she was sure her face was bright scarlet. Tiger glanced over to Katakura who nodded his head.

"Will your lord be joining us for breakfast?" Tiger inquried, turning to face the frightened bodyguard before her. Zhen frowned a little and bit her lip. She didn't like to act as though she knew what was best for her lord, but right now....

All those strangers.....

Tiger took the silence as an answer and turned to Katakura. He raised an eyebrow at the ninja in front of him. "Katakura-sama. Could you please have some breakfast brought to Lord Lu Xun's chamber. I believe both he and Zhen Shao will be dinning in their room for a while." Tiger ordered. Katakura nodded his head, spun on his heel and disappeared off to the farest area of the kitchen. Tiger did not take her eyes off his retreating form.

"We do not want to a bother." The sentance caught Tiger off guard and she turned to face Zhen once more. The little girl bowed lowly in front of the elder female before straightening up. "Thank you for understanding Tiger." Zhen added. Taking back by Zhen's preformance, Tiger merely stood and watched as Zhen left the kitchen and back to her lord. Tiger smiled a little.

-----------

Breakfast at Koshi Castle was the same as any other time spent in the dinning hall. Lu Meng had managed to pull his attention away from Sima Yi and allowed himself a brief moment of joy as he joined in with the conversations of his friends. In the back of his mind, a part of him continued to worry for the safety of Lu Xun. He was not alone. Although the other warriors present did not show it, they all worried greatly about the missing boy.

Sima Yi on the other hand could not think clearly. His eyes were kept on Lu Meng as the Wei warrior pushed his breakfast around his plate. What Lu Meng had said the night before whirled around in Sima Yi's mind. He couldn't work out whether The Wu officer meant it as a friend or....Lover? Sima Yi snorted to himself. Lu Meng in love with Lu Xun? It didn't seem that impossible.

Sima Yi frowned a little and turned his gaze away from Lu Meng. He began to wonder whether or not Lu Xun had been found or if he had died in the forest.

-------------

When Zhen returned to her lord, she noticed fresh blood on one of Lu Xun's arm bandages. The little girl wouldn't have given it a second thought, had Lu Xun not made it a big show of trying to hid the blood spots. That and the fact she knew those wounds on his wrists had not been made by Sima Yi. Addressing the problem to a still slightly damaged Lu Xun was not something Zhen wanted to bring up at the moment. "Breakfast will be brought to us my lord." Zhen informed.

Lu Xun smiled. "They don't have a problem with us not joining them?" He inquried. Zhen sat herself down on the chair by the bed and shook her head. It didn't matter to her if they minded, her lord's sanity and safety always came first. Lu Xun looked down at his hands. Zhen noticed how his smile faded slightly.

"Is everything all right my lord?"

Lu Xun's head shot up to smile once again at his bodyguard. "I'm fine Zhen. Just hungry that's all." Zhen found herself nodding her head a little. She knew, deep down, he was lying but there was nothing she could say. Nothing at all. However there was the small thing of Masamune's intention of checking on his guest. Zhen licked her dry lips.

"My lord, I thought I should inform you that Lord Masamune wishes to see how you are." Zhen began. Lu Xun paled a little, his honey coloured eyes widened in fear. "I tried to inform his bodyguard that it would not be a good idea but..." Zhen was cut off when the door to the chamber was knocked. Zhen rose quickly and padded across the floor to the door. Lu Xun turned his attention to the pale blue sky outside. He wanted to thank this strange Masamune for his help but he didn't want to be in a room with him.

He couldn't do it.

------------

Da Ji frowned as she scanned the information in front of her. Her scouts had done a very good job of gathering all the information they could. However she was puzzled over someone named _Date Masamune_. Ieyasu waited as the demon fox continued to read. Finally she placed the report down on table in front of her. "Ieyasu...do you know anyone by the name of _Masamune_?"

Ieyasu reframed himself from growling loudly and merely nodded his head. His faithful shadow, Hanzo, rose an eyebrow. What had Masamune got to do with anything? If the blasted dragon had arrived to help them, the Tokugawa would not be forced to serve such a vile demon! Hanzo remained silent. He could not speak out of turn. "He is a young lord from Oshu. He is also known as _The One-eyed dragon_." Ieyasu replied.

Da Ji clapped her hands together coupled with a child-ish grin. Ieyasu felt a small pang of dread creep up on him. Whatever the fox was planning was not good. Surely she didn't want Ieyasu himself to go and find the dragon. "I think this is a perfect chance for Sima Yi to show me what he's capable of." Da Ji giggled. Ieyasu frowned a little. He had met Sima Yi briefly. There was something about him, something that made the hairs on the back of Ieyasu's neck stand up.

Something....sinister.

---------

Zhen had tried to ignore the fact that her lord had hardly eaten a thing. She tried to ignore the tell tale sign of self-harm that was peeked over his bandages. Deep down, Zhen knew she couldn't ignore any of it for long. A sickening coil of hate had appeared in her stomach for the man who had did this to Lu Xun. Even his name made Zhen grit her teeth. Instead of showing her anger to her all ready nervous lord, Zhen had gathered the plates together and padded to the door of the chamber.

On the other side of the door Masamune eyed Zhen closely.

The little bodyguard squeaked before bowing as best she could. "Lord Masamune?" she inquried. Masamune continued to cooly regard her as Tiger made her presences known. Zhen did not straighten up.

"Zhen Shao, may I present Lord Date Masamune. My lord, this is Zhen Shao." Tiger informed. Masamune nodded his head. The plates began to wobble as Zhen straightened up before they clattered to the floor. "Zhen? Are you okay?" The ninja inquried. Zhen cursed to herself, dropping to the floor. Lu Xun was by her side.

"My Lord. You should be resting." Zhen scolded but she was thankful for the help. Lu Xun smiled warmly and handed her the last plate. Zhen bowed her head a little. "Thank you my lord." Zhen straightened up, excusing herself and left to the kitchen. Masamune nodded his head towards Tiger, silently ordering his bodyguard to go as well. Tiger bowed and swifty followed the retreating figure of Zhen. Masamune turned back to Lu Xun who had moved to sit in the only chair in the chamber.

"You must be the man who found us." Lu Xun began although he used the term _man_ loosely. Masamune grunted a reply as he stepped inside the chamber and slid the door shut. Now that Lu Xun could see him clearly, Masamune did not look older then himself. Infact if Lu Xun thought hard about it, Masamune must have been the same age. Masamune sat himself on the edge of Lu Xun's un-made bed. "T-T-Thank you."

Silence filled the chamber as neither male could bring themselves to say anything. "What happened to you both?" Masamune inquried. Lu Xun felt his eyes water and he turned away from Masamune. "I understand you don't want to talk about it but I need to know." Masamune added. Lu Xun shook his head.

"You don't understand. You couldn't understand." Lu Xun whispered. He scratched absent-mindly at his bandages wrists, anything to stop him from looking at the male in front of him. Although Masamune saved them from dying, Lu Xun couldn't bring himself to trust the male. Not yet, not until he knew what Masamune's true intentions were. The bed creaked as Masamune moved closer to Lu Xun.

"Who dressed your wounds? I know it wasn't my doctor. Was it your bodyguard?" The dragon inquried. Lu Xun nodded his head. When the Wu warrior looked up, Masamune was only inches away from his face. Lu Xun felt his breath quicken....he couldn't breath. Panic gripped his chest and Lu Xun wondered if his heart would just give up there and then. Flashes of Sima Yi's cruel smirk appeared in his mind.

_"You're mine boy."_

"You seem to be skinny. I'm no doctor myself but you seem a little underweight." Masamune paused when he noticed the panicked look on Lu Xun's face. "Hey. You okay?"

**"NO!"**

----------

Zhen froze on the spot when she heard her lord scream. Tiger raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?" she muttered before Zhen darted past her. "Hey! Zhen! Wait!" Tiger gave chase.

----------

The sudden surge of strenght that eurpted from Lu Xun had totally caught Masamune off guard. The dragon found himself toppling off the side of the bed and smacking into the small chest of drawers when Lu Xun had pushed him away. Masamune winced when the middle of his back made contact with the wood but his pain was quickly forgotten when Lu Xun started to speak.

"Please! D-D-Don....Don't hurt me! I'm sorry." Lu Xun backed up, hitting the wall were he slide down. Masamune slowly stood up, confusion craved onto his face but Lu Xun seemed lost in his own world. "I never wanted...this t-t-t-to happen. I'm...sorry....I'm sorry...." Masamune felt something tug at his heart-strings as tears trailed Lu Xun's cheeks. The red claded warrior now sat on his knees staring at the floor.

"Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun's breath quickened. The dragon was sure he was hyper-ventilating. Lu Xun retched violently. "It's all my fault. All my fault. I'm such a bad person, a bad person. My fault. All of it. I deserve it. All of it. My fault, my fault, my fault." Lu Xun repeated over and over before retching again. Masamune felt panic creep up on him. What the hell was he going to do?

"Lu Xun, just calm down okay. No-one's going to hurt you." Masamune took a step forward slowly. Lu Xun reacted, grabbing the chair and swinging it hard at Masamune. The dragon jumped back before the chair was thrown. It crashed against the far wall. It was only then that Masamune heard the sound of running feet getting closer. Lu Xun retched again, slapping his hands over his mouth as spit dripped to the floor through his fingers. The door to the chamber flew open with a clatter.

"My Lord!" Zhen ran into the room, closely followed by Tiger. The trio watched in shock as Lu Xun was suddenly violently sick all over the floor. Zhen bit back her tears and dashed to her lord's side. Lu Xun looked up through red eyes and crawled closer to the only person he trusted. He crumpled against Zhen who pulled him into a hug. "My god. Lord Lu Xun...." Zhen trailed off as Lu Xun's sobbing became harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The rest of Lu Xun's words mingled with each other until all that could be hard was his soul-shattering sobs. Zhen swallowed hard. She glanced over to Masamune, who looked as though he blamed himself for all the trouble. Zhen did not blame him.

"I think you should leave." Zhen ordered, her voice cracking slightly. Masamune straightened up, nodded his head and left. Tiger, unsure on what to say, decided to say nothing and followed after her lord. The ninja threw one last glance back into the chamber before sliding the door shut. Masamune lent against the wall next to the door. Lu Xun continued to cry.


	5. Chapter 5: Same old story

**Chapter 5:....Same old story**

It was early afternoon by the time Zhen had managed to calm Lu Xun down. Masamune had waited the entire time, hoping for a reason behind Lu Xun's sudden and violent out-burst. Tiger frowned deeply to herself, keeping an eye open for anyone else. Suddenly the door to the chamber slid open and Zhen stepped out of the room silently. The little bodyguard closed the door and turned to the two officers in front of her. The corridor was silent.

Zhen suddenly bowed lowly infront of Masamune. "On behalf of my lord, I am deeply sorry. I hope that you can forgive my lord and I hope that you were not hurt badly." Zhen stated. To Tiger, the whole sentance seemed a little rehearsed. Masamune could do nothing but sigh.

"I understand. I will send someone to clean up the mess." Masamune paused when Zhen took off in the direction of the kitchen. "Did I say something wrong? Zhen Shao, where are you going?" Masamune called, catching up quickly with the little girl. Tiger caught up effortlessly. Zhen refused to speak. "I demanded to know where you're going." Masamune called. Zhen glanced over her shoulder towards the smaller lord.

"You do not have send someone to clean the mess up. I will do it myself." her voice soften a little. "I'm sorry Lord Masamune but I will see to my lord's needs. I'm sure you understand." she smiled sweetly and carried on at a brisk pace. Masamune stopped in the middle of the corridor along with Tiger. The pair looked at each other.

Something clearly was up.

--------------

Zhen sat in the kitchen watching her reflection in a bucket of water. Lu Xun's sobs and wails were now echoing in her mind. The little bodyguard could tell that Masamune blamed himself but in truth Zhen really blamed _herself_ instead. She knew better then to leave her lord with a stranger, let alone another male but she had done it anyway. Zhen slammed her fist down on the wooden table, shutting her eyes tightly. "Lord Lu Xun.....Forgive me."

"Zhen? Are you alright?"

Zhen wiped away any tears that were about to fall and turned to the entrance of the kitchen. She nodded her head, turning away from Masamune briefly to pick up the bucket of water. "Everything is fine Lord Masamune." She lied. _I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm still surprised at how well I can lie._ Zhen mused. Masamune waited until the bodyguard got close enough to the door before slamming his hand out to block her path. "My lord?"

"What the hell happened to the pair of you? What's going on with Lu Xun?" Masamune asked. Zhen bit back tears and looked down a little. Could she really....? The air was tense and Masamune suddenly felt bad for almost yelling at the young girl. Slowly Zhen turned to place the bucket on the table but kept her back towards Masamune. "Zhen, I'm sorry. I..."

"If you wish to know then I suggest telling your bodyguard to be present. Telling this story once is horrible enough. I do not wish to repeat myself." Zhen replied. Masamune glanced over his shoulder and nodded to something in the shadows. Tiger was quickly by her lord's side. When Masamune stepped inside the kitchen, she followed and closed the door behind her. "This can go no further. I do not wish for the entire army to know about this." Zhen added. Tiger nodded her head.

"Of course."

The air was silent once again as Zhen tried to find the courage. The sole reason they hadn't told the other officers of Wu was because Lu Xun believed they would turn against him. The only reason as to why Zhen knew was because....she had been there. "M-My Lord had been.....raped....when you found us. It happened other times as well, too many times. I've surprised that my Lord has managed to surive for this long." Zhen paused to wipe away a few tears.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Masamune whispered. Zhen turned to face the Date leader. "If I had known....I wouldn't have asked to see Lu Xun alone." Masamune ran a hand through his hair. "How could anyone do that to someone like Lu Xun?" Masamune addd in a hush whisper. Zhen smiled a little although Tiger could sense it was not a real smile.

"You are not to blame Lord Masamune. I suppose you want to know the person who did this vile attack?" she inquried. Masamune firmly nodded his head. He had to know. "There is a warrior by the name of Sima Yi. He belongs to the Wei forces, one of the three Chinese kingdoms. That is your attacker." Zhen informed. Tiger could sense her lord's growing anger at the strange _Sima Yi_. Zhen reclaimed her bucket and made her way past the two warriors. "I will inform my lord, once he had woken, that only you two know what happened. Thank you for understand Lord Masamune." And then Zhen was gone.

----------------

Lu Meng shook his head.

"You must be joking." He spat. It was clear he was not the only one angry at the news. Da Ji raised an eyebrow as Sima Yi stood silently by her side. What the fox was asking of the Wu force was....unthinkable!

"I am not joking. Sima Yi will be the leader of this battle, you will follow his orders." Da Ji shot back. She watched in surprise as Lu Meng balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Is there something I've missed here?" The fox inquried. She knew the Wu forces did not like Sima Yi at all but this behaviour was a little above the mark. The fox placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "I'm waiting."

The silence was deafening. Sima Yi hid his smirk behind his fan as the Wu officer's presnt seethed silently. It was clear to Sima Yi they were not going to tell Da Ji about Lu Xun anytime soon. The fox was losing her temper. "Old fueds Lady Da Ji. Nothing more." Sima Yi answered. Da Ji pouted.

"Well they had better play nice otherwise their darling Lord won't be alive." Da Ji threatened. Lu Meng stepped, ready to pounce if need be before Sun Ce grabbed his arm. Lu Meng glanced over to him, a questioning look in his eye.

"Just let it rest Lu Meng. We have to think about Pop and Lu Xun right now." Sun Ce swallowed thickly. "We're all upset about Lu Xun but until we know where he is and until we manage to free Pop then we'll have to ride this out." Lu Meng opened his mouth before he closed it. Sun Ce smiled slightly and let go of Lu Meng's arm. "Trust me Lu Meng. We all wanna find Lu Xun but its too dangerous right now. You understand right?" Lu Meng nodded his head.

As much as he didn't want to understand, he did. All to well.

------------

"Maybe I over-reacted.....just a little bit."

Zhen stared at Lu Xun. It didn't reall surprise her that Lu Xun was blaming himself again. "It wasn't your fault my lord. It wasn't anyone's fault but _his_." Zhen licked her dry lips as Lu Xun numbly nodded his head. "Dinner should be here soon my lord. I hope you're hungry." Zhen smiled. Lu xun nodded his head again, drawing patterns on the sheets with his finger.

"Tomorrow....We'll go down to the dinning hall." Zhen blinked twice in surprise. Was her lord really going to do it? "Just for breakfast...test the water." Lu Xun added in a whisper. he glanced towards Zhen who shook herself out of her concered state. She smiled warmly and nodded her head. "Do...Do you think we'll....be okay?" Lu Xun inquried. It was clear he was still worried. However Zhen now knew that Masamune did not want to harm her lord. Deep inside her, Zhen felt a spark of trust for the strange warrior that saved their lives.

"We'll be fine my lord." Zhen paused breifly as a small hint of happiness shone out from Lu Xun's eyes. "My lord....I know that you do not want your ordeal broadcasted but....I had to explain to Lord Masamune and his bodyguard." The happiness was gone and Lu Xun turned to his bodyguard in fear. Were they going to say he had brought it on himself? Zhen knew she had to act fast. "But they do not judge you. In fact I believe they support you in your recovery." Zhen added quickly.

"Really?"

Zhen nodded her head. Lu Xun smiled again, the happy spark back in his eyes. Zhen turned towards the chamber door as it was slid open a fraction. Tiger bowed a little before pushing the door open. "If you'll excuse me my lord." Zhen got up, bowed quickly before joining Tiger at the door. Two servants quickly entered, leaving food for both Zhen and Lu Xun. They hurried to the door, bowed and disappeared.

"Can I talk you for a minute Zhen Shao?" Tiger inquried. Zhen bit her lip slightly before nodding her head. She smiled briefly at Lu Xun who nodded his head before stepping outside. Zhen closed the door silently then turned to Tiger. "I see you've cleaned up the mess Zhen Shao. I still think the servant should have delt with it, after all you're our guests." Tiger pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. Zhen giggled to herself.

"Tiger, we do not wish to be a burden." Zhen paused briefly. "And please just call me Zhen." the little bodyguard added. Tiger blinked once then smiled warmly. The ninja ruffled up the smaller girl's hair and chuckled. "Hey!" Zhen snapped playfully and smoothed down her hair.

"I should get going. Lord Masamune will be wondering where I am." Tiger bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

The ninja stopped and glanced over to Zhen. "My Lord...." Zhen shook her head, trying to find the best way to phrase her sentance. "Could you tell Lord Masamune that Lord Lu Xun will be joining you at breakfast tomorrow. It's only to test the water so to speak but I see it as a great improvement." Zhen smiled. Tiger turned round slowly, returning the smile with one of her own.

"As do I Zhen. Very well. I shall pass on the message to my lord. You go and eat before your dinner gets cold." Tiger reminded. Zhen quickly nodded her head and darted back inside the chamber. Tiger stared at the place where she had stood and chuckled to herself. _Such a pretty girl. Lord Lu Xun is lucky to have someone like her to pull him through the dark days._ The ninja mused. With a quick shake of her head, Tiger took off down to the dinning room.

------------

It was fair to say even Masamune was surprised by the news. "Are you sure?" he inquried. Katakura watched silently as Tiger nodded her head. Katakura noticed something glint in his lord's eye then noticed the same glint in Tiger's eyes but said nothing. Tiger had been his bodyguard long before Katakura became his retainer, plus Katakura was sure if it was important Masamune would have informed him.

"Postive. Zhen told me herself my lord. Tomorrow morning Lord Lu Xun and Zhen Shao will be joining us for breakfast." Tiger ran a hand through her short hair. It needed washing, she noted. "Only for breakfast. But I see it as an improvement." The ninja gave a rare smile which was returned by Masamune. Katakura noted that Tiger had a pretty smile and deep down he wished she would smile more. Masamune nodded his head.

"Me too." Silence passed between the trio until Masamune's stomach gave a loud growl. The dragon cursed to himself. "Come on. I'm seriously hungry." The Date leader stated and made his way to the dinning room. Katakura and Tiger followed behind.

-------------

Sima Yi waited in silence as one of the scouts was shown into his tent. In his opinion the unit he commanded had made excellent progress towards Oshu Castle. However Sima Yi knew that dangers waited at every turn and since night was drawing in, he had ordered the unit to set up camp and rest. The scout went down on one knee and bowed formly. "Lord Sima Yi. We have completed our mission."

Sima Yi nodded his head. "Well? What do you have to report?" he asked. The scout had yet to look up.

"There are no dangers along the road here. If we keep to the track we should reach Oshu Caslte in two days tops." The scount informed. Sima Yi tapped his fingers against his fan as he mused over the information. Two days wasn't bad and the Wei warrior was sure that Da Ji had things covered at Koshi Castle. However Sima Yi merely wished that Da Ji had not chosen some of the Wu officers to join him. The scout raised his head to look at Sima Yi.

"Very well. Return to your post." Sima Yi ordered and turned away. The scout bowed quickly and scuttled off, not wanting to be in Sima Yi's presence any longer. The Wei warrior smirked to himself. Two days gave him just enough time to figure out a fool proof plan.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Chapter 6: Recovery**

It had started off as an obsession, that much he remembered.

The first time Sima Yi had seen the petite body of Lu Xun, the Wei warrior knew he had to have him. He couldn't remember for the life of him when he had first saw him, all he knew was that Lu Xun was simple something else. Something that was pure and innocent. Sima Yi liked them like that, liked them to be innocent and navie. So easy to corrupt, to blacken. Sima Yi dreamed of making Lu Xun his pet but fate had other plans for him.

At the beginning, before things really kicked off, Lu Xun would always be with Lu Meng. The only time the two were apart was in battle. The only times Sima Yi could see what a warrior Lu Xun was. And Sima Yi was not disappointed, not one bit. Lu Meng's attention had gotten under his skin though. The touching and the smiles of a mentor pleased with his student, made Sima Yi wonder if there was _anything_ going on between them. If that was the case, it made getting Lu Xun harder. This served to make Sima Yi smile more.

His motto in life: _If you can't have something, take it._

And take Lu Xun he did. Hard and forcfully which had always been Sima Yi's style when it came to Lu Xun. Although the said warrior hated every moment of their first 'meeting' (The screams and pleas were a dead give away), Sima Yi had enjoyed every minute of. Since then, Sima Yi couldn't help but notice the increasing number of scars on Lu Xun's wrists and arms. Sima Yi smiled in glee at the thought of Lu Xun very core being blackened.

Sun-light filtered through the tent flap, kissing softly against Sima Yi's eye-lids. With his sleep disturbed, Sima Yi groaned softly to himself and sat up. His dreams of Lu Xun would have to wait for night once more. All this thinking of Lu Xun was beginning to make Sima Yi think yet again;

Had the boy actually lived or not?

------------

Sun light gently made it's way into the chamber, sweeping over the room before landing on Zhen Shao. The little Wu bodyguard let a groan and rubbed sleep form her eyes. Her back hurt from sleeping in the chair but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Lu Xun needed more comfort then her. Zhen was willing to suffer a bad back from sleeping in a chair. Once she was awake (or in a near enough state), Zhen set about tiding up her appearance before waking her lord.

Lu Xun shifted a little in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. He blinked several times to clear his vision. Lu Xun smiled a little, silently watching Zhen brush her hair. It looked nice down but Zhen had never been one to have her hair down longer then need be. Two bright red ribbons kept her twin pony-tails in place as Zhen smoothed down the short skirt she was wearing. The bodyguard turned round quickly, squeaking surprise when she found her lord awake. "Lord Lu Xun, did you sleep well?" Zhen inquried.

Lu Xun slowly sat up. "Yes. Surprisingly." he answered. Zhen noddd her head but said nothing in return. She couldn't tell really if her lord was lying or not, but she knew it was not wise to question him. Instead she busied herself with sorting out her lord's clothes, smoothing down any winkles in the fabric before folding them neatly and handing them to Lu Xun. "Thank you Zhen."

Both Lu Xun's and Zhen's attention were pulled towards the doors of the chamber when they slide open. Tiger bowed once more and remained outside. "I shall wait outside for you my lord." Zhen informed. Lu Xun nodded silently and watched Zhen leave him to dress. Once he was sure Zhen was gone, Lu Xun took hold of one of his sabers that lay under his pillow. Slowly the Wu warrior undid the bandages on his left arm and lightly pressed the blade onto his skin. Lu Xun held his breath and pressed harder. When a thin line of blood was seen, the blade was pulled away.

Another cut added to the pale pink scars that dotted his arms.

Lu Xun bit his lip and quickly redid his bandages. There was little blood this time. He didn't want to draw any attention to his arms. At that thought, Lu Xun turned his attention was turned to the dark brown arm-guards that went with his outfit and he quickly slipped them on over his bandages.

-----------

It had confused Masamune to no end on why he was feeling so nervous. Then again, the dragon had increasing difficulty trying to put his feelings straight whenever he thought of Lu Xun. Ever since he had learnt the horrific truth about Lu Xun's injuries, Masamune had felt an over-whelming urge to protect Lu Xun at any cost which frankly scared the young Date lord a bit.

He had never had a urge to protect someone that strong before not since.....

The doors to the dinning room creaked open causing the dragon to snap his head in the direction of the door. Tiger led Zhen and Lu Xun inside. The Wu warrior seemed on edge, as if his mere presence would upset someone. Masamune was quick to stand, waiting for his guests to join him at the head table. Tiger moved silently to the space at the right side of Masamune but did not sit down. Masamune cast an eye over to Lu Xun who scratched his arm. "Erm...."

"You have been given the seat of honour. You are the Date Clan's guest after all." Masamune informed, smiling at the other male. The smile seemed to ease Lu Xun's nerves if only a little. Zhen bowed quickly in respect and as a thank you. Lu Xun remained motionless for a while before sitting down. Masamune followed next then the two bodyguards sat either side of their lords.

"T-T-Thank you."

Masamune waved it off and began to tuck into his breakfast. Zhen and Lu Xun followed but Zhen continued to keep a careful eye on her lord. She was surprised to find that Lu Xun was eating a lot more then the last few days. A smile graced Zhen's face, erasing the few worry lines on her face before she continued to eat. The only sound was the chatter of the army. After a while, Masamune cleared his throat and glanced towards Lu Xun. "So...."

Lu Xun turned to his saviour and cocked his head to one side. "Yes Masamune?"

Masamune felt his face heat up. He coughed again, casting his eye back down to his breakfast. "I was merely wondering what you had planned for today. Would be a shame if you remained in your chamber for the rest of the day." Masamune muttered. Katakura elbowed Tiger, a thin smirk on his face. Tiger playfully scolded him and returned to her breakfast.

"Well....I could....always got out to the courtyard. It looked very peaceful from my chamber window." Lu Xun replied, setting his fork down. Zhen and Tiger both turned to look at Lu Xun, blinking twice in surprise. Masamune smiled warmly again and nodded his head. Lu Xun bit his lip, hoping his cheeks were not stained crimson red. He couldn't understand why he was blushing so much. He had never acted like this before, let alone around another male.

"Very well then. I'll show you around the castle if you like." Masamune offered. Lu Xun's honey eyes shone and his quickly nodded his head.

-------------

Oshu castle was a lot bigger then either Zhen or Lu Xun had thought. The two warriors had lived in a bigger castle but there had been a reason for that. The Wu kingdom housed many different officers, more then Masamune. The Date army was only slightly smaller compaired to the Wu army. Lu Xun shook all thoughts of his kingdom from his mind. He needed to keep his thoughts to the here and now if he ever wanted to recover.

"And here is the library but no-one really uses it." Masamune informed. Lu Xun stopped suddenly in front of the large wooden doors causing his bodyguard to bump into his back. Masamune stopped and turned to look over his shoulder. "Lu Xun?" The dragon retraced his steps, joining Lu Xun at the door. The Wu officer looked a little nervous about entering so Masamune pushed the heavy doors open.

"May I...." Lu Xun trailed off, a little embrassed about asking premission. Masamune smirked a little and offered his hand. Lu Xun felt his breath hitch in his throat before gingerly taking the Dragon's hand. Glancing quickly over to Zhen, who nodded her head firmly, Lu Xun allowed Masamune to led him inside the library. The smell of books hit him and Lu Xun took in a deep breath. "This place....How many books are kept here?" he inquried. Masamune shrugged.

"I don't know. Personally I don't come in here. Only my strategies come here. The library is here mostly for their use." Masamune informed. Lu Xun slowly stepped towards one of the book-cases. "You can have your pick of any book here." Masamune smiled. Lu Xun turned back to the dragon.

"I couldn't...really...." Masamune shook his head. Zhen smiled warmly from her perch at the door. She knew that a library would be the perfect place for her lord to recover fully. Lu Xun had always been a book-worm type and hopefully (Zhen was praying a little too hard) Lu Xun would finally open up a bit more. The Dragon moved silently and stood closer to Lu Xun. He waited for a moment in case he was too close to Lu Xun.

"Please. I insiste." Lu Xun smiled and nodded his thanks before grabbing hold of a promising book. "You can take it to the cherry blossom garden if you want. I always thought books were made for reading outside." Masamune gave a small shrug. Lu Xun said nothing as he flicked to the first page. The first passage seemed ever more promising. "Come on. I'll show you to the garden." Lu Xun jolted a little and ran to catch up. Once both warriors were out of the library, Tiger carefully shut the door.

-------------

Lu Xun felt at peace in the cherry blossom courtyard. Sitting under one of the many blossom trees, The Wu officers read silently to himself. Zhen kept herself amused by catching blossom petals and making a small pile of them. Zhen watched her lord quickly flick over a page before catching an other petal. Things were perfect now and Zhen hoped that they would stay that way just a little longer.

Up high from one of the corridor windows, Masamune watched Lu Xun closely. The Dragon could still not understand his feelings towards the other male. The over-whelming feeling to protect Lu Xun was surprising to Masamune. The last time he had felt anything this strong was towards his younger brother. "My Lord? Is everything alright?"

Masamune jolted a little and glanced towards the second figure. "I'm fine Katakura. Whatever makes you think I'm not?" The young lord huffed in reply. Katakura said nothing in reply as he joined his lord's side. "Where is Tiger?"

"Training her unit. She asked me to fill in the void of bodyguard until she is finished." Katakura smirked a little. "You seem to be taking a lot of interest in our guest, if it is not to bold to say." he snickered. Masamune rolled his good eye. Silence past between the two. Although Katakura was his retainer, Masamune looked up to him as an older brother but the Date leader would not say anything aloud.

"I suppose I should return to my duties." Masamune muttered and turned to leave. He stopped briefly and glanced over his shoulder to Katakura. "Since you're doing a favor for Tiger, I take it you'll be following." Masamune mocked. Katakura nodded his head and quickly joined his lord's side. "For someone so brave on the battlefield, you sure seem afraid of Tiger."

Katakura coughed a little. "Ninjas my lord. I've always been wary of them." he answered.

---------

Tiger watched her unit, feeling a sense of pride swell in her chest. The kunoichi shook her head a little. It was not like her to feel things such as pride. Hurried footsteps caught her attention. Tiger glanced behind her to see the unit's second in commander running closer. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Tiger inquried. The ninja stopped to catch his breath before kneeling down at Tiger's feet.

"My lady. The scouts had reported back. A smaller army is coming this way." Sasuke informed. Tiger spun on her heel to face Sasuke. The ninja slowly rose to his feet.

"What!" The other ninjas in her unit stopped their training and muttered to each other. "What colours?" the kunoichi questioned. Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the floor. Despite being classed as her equal, Sasuke saw himself a class lower then his leader.

"Hard to say. The leader of this army has been sending out scouting parties looking for traps. So far our men have stayed out of sight." Sasuke answered. Tiger cursed under her breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"How long will it take them to get here?"

"A day maybe two tops. They are making good progress towards the castle." Sasuke bowed his head. Tiger nodded her head head and turned back to the unit. The ninjas stopped talking and saluted their leader.

"Back to your posts!" Tiger ordered. The ninjas saluted her once more and took off to their posts. Tiger glanced over to Sasuke. "We have to get to Lord Masamune quickly. You can relay your information to him." Sasuke nodded his head and followed after his lady.

* * *

_Thank you to **a-phenomenon-of-pyreflies**_ _for her review._


	7. Chapter 7: Unwanted Guests

**Chapter 7: Unwanted Guests**

"So this is Oshu castle? Pathetic."

Sima Yi stared at the towering building, a place Ieyasu had said was one of many grand buildings from Japan. In Sima Yi's opinion he had seen better. A shuffle from behind broke the warrior from his thoughts but he did not turn away from the building. "Is everything ready?" Sima Yi inquried. The solider bowed his head.

"Almost my lord. The Wu officers still need time to prepare." he answered. Sima Yi growled and spun on his heel. The solider tensed and kept his eyes on the ground.

"What! How long does it take them to get ready?" Sima Yi inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. "Never mind. I shall see to them myself." With that Sima Yi angry stormed off to find the few Wu officers. Unknown to him, a small red clad female watched from one of the castle's windows.

-----------

"Oh no."

Zhen bit her lip hard, drawing blood, before she tore down the corridor. She had seen Tiger and one of her ninjas head to a meeting room. With Lu Xun currantly in the library, Zhen knew she had to get to Masamune quickly. The little girl slammed to a stop and tried to catch her breath. There were so many doors. Where could they possibly be? Zhen felt a familiar swell of panic take up lodge in her chest.

_"What! Who are they?"_

Zhen turned to the right, following the loud out-cry before stumbling upon her target. In all her hast to get the door open, Zhen fumbled with the handle. Suddenly the door gave away and Zhen tumbled inside the room. The group all stopped talking as Zhen tried to pick herself up. "Zhen? Are you all right?" Tiger inquried quickly by the young girl's side. Zhen nodded her head before her attention fell on Masamune. The young dragon raised an eyebrow but Zhen could see panic in his eyes. For the up-coming battle or for Lu Xun, Zhen could not say.

"The army outside is commanded by Sima Yi. Lord Masamune, I beg you. Please help me protect Lord Lu Xun." Zhen pleaded. Katakura watched as Zhen bowed on all fours. His attention was turned to Masamune who shot up from his chair. The object landed against the stone floor with a loud clatter.

"S-S-Sima Yi?" Masamune yelled. Zhen nodded her head, her reply muffled slightly. "Katakura, prepare the men. I want that bastard far away from the castle as possible." Masamune ordered. Katakura bowed and left swiftly. The dragon turned his attention to Zhen who was still kneeling on the floor. "Zhen, look at me." The little girl obeyed the order and finally looked up. Sasuke noticed that she was on the verge of tears. "Where is Lu Xun now?" Masamune inquried gently.

"In the library."

"Take him back to the room. I cannot ask him to fight in his condiction." Zhen nodded her head, stood up and turned to face the door. She stopped suddenly and turned back to Masamune.

"I cannot defend the floor on my own. I do not wish to offend but could I have some help?" Zhen asked meekly. Masamune nodded his head and glanced over to his bodyguard. She returned the gesture and looked directly at Sasuke. He bowed quickly.

"Sasuke, take four of our best ninjas. Follow Lord Lu Xun and Zhen Shao to their level. Guard it well." Tiger ordered. Sasuke nodded his head.

"We shall guard it with our lives." he replied and turned to face Zhen. "Please wait for us in the library. I won't be long." The ninja darted from the room at lightening speed. Every second counted. Before Tiger or Masamune could offer Zhen words of encourgment, the young bodyguard was gone from the room.

------------------

Lu Xun was scared. No more then that. He had paled a further shade of white and looked as though he was about the throw up. Zhen couldn't help but notice how he shook on the spot as the pair waited for Sasuke. Zhen felt bad for informing her lord of the currant problem but she knew better then anyone that not telling Lu Xun would have had an even worst effect. Hurried feet pulled Zhen out of her musing as Lu Xun tried to hid behind her smaller frame. Sasuke plus four of the best ninjas from Tiger's unit blowed swiftly. "We must hurry my lady." Sasuke informed. Zhen nodded her head and ran in the direction of Lu Xun's chamber, tugging her lord beind her.

Upon reaching Lu Xun's chamber, Sasuke ordered two ninja to guard both ends of the corridor. He waited outside the chamber as Zhen hushed her lord inside. Lu Xun sat on his bed, drawing his knees close to his chest. "I've ruined everything haven't I?" he asked meekly.

"Of course no Lord Lu Xun. I highly doubt Sima Yi knows you're here." Zhen replied, shutting and locking the chamber windows. Chewing her lip nervously, Zhen hopped down from the end of the bed. "Lord Lu Xun....I'm just going to go to another room to check on the front of the caslte. Sasuke will be right outside and there are four ninjas guarding the corridor. I won't be long, only a moment." she explained gently. Lu Xun fought back tears and nodded his head.

-----------------

Sasuke tensed slightly when the chamber door opened. He relaxed when Zhen came into view, armed with her weapon. "Can you keep an eye on my lord for me?" She asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Where are you heading off too?"

Zhen stopped mid turn and glanced over her shoulder. "I have to see the damange that Sima Yi had brought down upon us." Zhen smiled a little and took off before Sasuke could question her. The little bodyguard stopped in front of what she hoped was a empty chamber. Slowly sliding the door open, Zhen was pleased to note that there was no trace of anyone using the chamber.

The sounds of war however were strong.

Hopping onto the tidy bed, Zhen lent against the side of the window and loaded her bow. She wasn't planning on joining in but if need be she would fire at the enemy. Peeking outside, Zhen tried hard to stiffle her gasp. The air smelt of blood, dust and battle. Although Masamune's side did seem to be out-numbered, they were putting up a better fight then Sima Yi had thought. Zhen ducked back to the side when she thought she had seen Sima Yi look up.

After a while Zhen slowly moved away from the window, removing the feet imprints on the bed sheets and quietly left the chamber.

-------------

Despite being gone for mere seconds, Zhen was welcomed by an empty chamber. The first thing that Zhen felt was panic. Her lord has just simply vanished. She lent back a little, her eyes locked on the empty chamber. "S-S-S-Sa-"

"Yes my lady?" Sasuke inquried. He had heard from Tiger how both Zhen and Lu Xun had slight trouble in pronoucing their names. Zhen bit her lip hard.

"Did Lord Lu Xun leave at all?"She asked. Much to her dismay Sasuke shook his head. Nodding a small thank you, Zhen slid the chamber door shut and frowned. Where could he have gotten too? A small whimper was heard and Zhen had to stop everything to try and hear it again. A second and a third whimper were quickly heard, drawing Zhen's attention to a large wooden wardrobe. She turned to face it, small shaky hands gripping the door handels.

_Could he really......?_

Slowly, so as not to frighten her lord, Zhen opened the doors and peered into the darkness. In the corner of the wardrobe, curling in a tiny ball, was the quaking figure of Lu Xun. Zhen knelt down a little and rested her knees on the edge of the wardrobe. "Lord Lu Xun." She called softly. Lu Xun quickly looked up, his eyes red from crying. He gasped in relief when he saw his bodyguard and almost pounced on her. "My lord...What were you doing in there?" Zhen asked. It was a slightly funny sight. Lu Xun was 3 years older then Zhen yet he clung to her middle like a lost child.

"I...I....I don't know." he whispered in reply.

-------------

The cheers of victory ran loudly outside the castle as the Date army manage to push Sima Yi's unit away. Masmune spat on the dusty floor before turning and heading back into the castle. "Katakura, call the unit in. I'm going to check on Lu Xun." Masamune ordered over his shoulder. Katakura nodded his head. He waited until his lord was out of sight before glancing over to Tiger. The ninja had already ordered her unit and the ninjas were quick to please their lady.

"Does Lord Masamune seem...well....a little too interested in Lord Lu Xun to you?" Katakura questioned. He scratched the back of his head. Talking to Tiger wasn't a problem....only if his feelings didn't get in the way. Tiger frowned a little, wiping a lone streak of dirt from her cheek.

"Lord Masamune is doing what is best for Lord Lu Xun. He only just started to open up to us and now this. I shouldn't worry too much Katakura-sama." The green-claded kunoichi replied. Katakura sighed and nodded his head. His attention was turned to the army who had still yet to be called in. Out of the corner of his eye, Katakura noted that Tiger waited along side him despite the fact that her unit had already gone.

-------------

Lu Xun jumped when the door of the chamber slid open. Even Zhen stood ready. Masamune paused before entering looking at Zhen. "I'm not going to hurt Lu Xun Zhen. You know I won't." Masamune pointed out. Zhen's tense grip finally relaxed and she set her bow and arrow down. Masamune took off his helmet and stepped inside the chamber. Zhen bowed formally.

"Forgive me Lord Masamune. I'm sure you understand why." she answered. Masamune nodded his head, waving for her to stand. "I suspect that Sima Yi's army has been pushed back." Zhen added as she straightened up. Lu Xun looked towards Masamune, his eyes wide. Masamune nodded his head. Before he could reply, Masamune was almost knocked off his feet when Lu Xun hugged him. Zhen stared in shock. "My Lord?"

Lu Xun's eyes shot open and he blushed a deep scarlet. As quickly as he had hugged his saviour, Lu Xun leapt back. Masamune chuckled a little and pointed to Lu Xun's cheek where a nice big dirt smudge was seen. The red warrior was quick to wipe it off all the while keeping his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry. I don't know....what came over me." he answered in a whisper. Masamune shrugged it off.

"Everyone has their own way of thanking people." Masamune yawned a little. "I'm not too sure when dinner will be ready but when it is I'll send Tiger up here to inform you." The dragon glanced over to Lu Xun who continued to rub his cheek red raw. "Will you be joining us for dinner?" He inquried. The silence was deafening as Lu Xun weighed his options. Zhen silently prayed that Lu Xun would go down to the dinning hall. After a while Lu Xun nodded his head.

------------------

Sasuke saluted his lady as Tiger made her way towards Lu Xun's chamber. "My lady. I take it our forces won." Sasuke smiled. Tiger returned the smile and nodded her head. "Lord Masamune is inside. He shouldn't be long." The ninja informed.

"Very well Sasuke. Why don't you gathered the four and head back to the main unit. Some of the members are injuried and could use your help." Tiger informed. Sasuke bowed again and took off to the right. Tiger sighed a little to herself and scratched her arm. She hadn't had time to change and felt the increasing need to wash. The door slowly slid open and Masamune stepped outside. "My lord."

"Tiger, when dinner is ready can you inform Lu Xun and Zhen Shao. They will be joining us in the dinning room again." Masamune ordered. Tiger nodded her head, one hand clutching her Kitsune mask tightly. "I really need to change." the dragon grumbled wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. This did no good, only served to add more dirt and grim to his face. Tiger chuckled to herself before following her lord to the hot-springs.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends?

**Chapter 8: Friends?**

Masamune lent his head back and stared at the ceiling of the hot-springs. The hot water was making him a little sleepy but before he even thought about going to sleep or anything else for that matter, Masamune needed to clear his thoughts. However, everytime he tried, there was one thing that remained lodged in there.

Lu Xun.

The dragon couldn't understand why the Wu officer was stuck in his head. The only logical reason was the fact that Masamune felt the need to protect Lu Xun at whatever cost. Letting out a loud sigh, Masamune continued to wash the blood and dirt from his face.

------------

Dinner was awash with loud cheers of their recent victory. Lu Xun felt a smile tug at his lips. Although he had not taken part in the fight (Heaven knows he was not up to it), The Wu officer could not help but be drawn in the Date Clan's party spirit. Masamune watched Lu Xun from the corner of his eye as he chatted away with Zhen rather happily. Katakura glanced over to Tiger who slowly sipped her Sake. "You did well out there today Tiger." he commented.

"As did you." came the short reply. Katakura watched the kunoichi closely. "Worthy of being our lord's retainer." Tiger added, setting her sake bowl down. Katakura was quick to fill it back up much to the bemusment of the kunoichi. Katkura smiled lop-sidedly and shrugged his shoulders. "Are you trying to get me drunk Katakura-sama?" Tiger inquried. She did not touch her sake instead put her attention onto her food. Katakura grinned again.

"Wouldn't dream of it Tiger." Katakura replied. Zhen lent backwards a little in her chair, watching the little exchange between the two. She could tell there was something oing on between the retainer and the bodyguard. Noticing Masamune's ever protect gaze over her lord, Zhen smiled warmly at the Date leader. Masamune blinked in surprise before returning the smile.

-------------

Masamune was awake early the next morning. Earlier then his usual time. The dragon sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through the tangled mess that was his hair. He did not have a nightmare. Far from it. His dreams has been pleasent....and arousing. Masamune cursed to himself.

The stuff he had dreamt about....

There was no way in hell he would any of that to Lu Xun. Not only would he risk the hastly made friendship he had with Lu Xun but he had a strong feeling that Zhen would not think twice about killing him. His cheeks stained red when he thought back to the dream and shook his head to get rid of the images. The chamber door was knocked before it slid open. "What?"

"Lord Masamune. Breakfast will be ready soon." Tiger informed. The Kunoichi frowned a little. She could sense something was wrong with her lord. "Shall I inform Lord Lu Xun?" she inquried. Masamune nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the wooden floor of his chamber. Tiger remained where she was for a few seconds before sliding the door shut and making her way towards Lu Xun's chamber. So deep in her thoughts that Tiger did not notice Katakura until they bumped into each other. "Oh! I'm sorry."

Katakura grabbed Tiger's arms to stop her from toppling over. "No problem Tiger." Katakura paused. "Tiger? Are you all right?" he inquried but Tiger said nothing. She chewed her lip, her mind solely focused on Masamune's sudden change. Something had seriously shook him to his core and now it was bothering Tiger. Katakura chewed his top lip and looked round. The corridor was empty. They were alone. "Azumi? What's wrong?" Hearing her real name, Tiger jumped a little.

"What? Oh nothing." She lied, a fake smile on her face. Katakura frowned again. He could tell she was lying. The kunoichi knew he didn't believe her and sighed loudly. "Something's wrong with Lord Masamune." she answered. Katakura scratched the back of his neck. "He didn't say anything when I said breakfast was ready. The only reaction I got out of him was a quick nod." Tiger chewed her lip, almost drawing blood. Katakura joined Tiger in her pondering.

Something was seriously with their lord.

--------------

Sima Yi's mood had not changed.

Not one bit. The few Wu officers that had been there had been dealt with the full force of his rage. Lu Meng had given his all in talking back to Sima Yi. Da Ji had found it amusing while Orochi had not been seen long enough to endure a spat between Sima Yi and Lu Meng. Da Ji had belittled Sima Yi no sooner had she heard of the loss against the Date army. This only added to the stinging defeat that Sima Yi still felt.

_But that female in the window?_

During the fight, Sima Yi would have sworn he had seen a flash of red and gold. The funny thing was the Date army wour green like the Shu Forces. There was no other force that wour red apart from Wu but Sima Yi could not get a good enough look of the female. The image had haunted him since the defeat, that and Date Masamune's cocky smug smile. A smile Sima Yi wouldn't mind wiping off his face.

Breakfast was served quickly but Sima Yi was not hungry. Cradling his chin in his hand, The Wei warrior focused his attention on the outside world. The sun was shinning, the few birds were singing and Sima Yi felt down-right sickened by it all.

---------------

Lu Xun clutched a new book closely to his chest. Breakfast had been cheery like before, the party mood from the night before was still present. Lu Xun wanted to spent sometime alone in the cherry blossom garden and as much as Zhen had disagreed, he had gotten his way. Deep down Zhen herself knew it would do good for her lord to have some time alone. She had helped pick out a book and then ambled off, saying something about cleaning the chamber.

But Lu Xun's mind was not on the book that was clutched close to his chest.

He wasn't an idiot. Lu Xun had seen the looks that Masamune threw his way. There was a protective nature about Masamune, something that Lu Xun could trust. Although Lu Meng had been....Lu Xun shook his head...no still _was_ his teacher, Lu Meng had never had a protective nature towards his star pupil. Lu Xun shivered a little. He needed someone to protect him and he couldn't keep relying on Zhen. It just wasn't fair on her.

So deep in his musing that Lu Xun had even relies that he had arrived in the blossom garden when a petal fell onto his nose. Lu Xun brushed it away quickly before seeing someone lying on the grass underneath the biggest cherry blossom tree. Pushing down the urge to sneeze, Lu Xun crepted a little closer. He was within reach of the tree when Lu Xun tripped over an exposed root and went crashing to the ground. The figure jumped up, pistol aimed at whoever was about to attack. They spotted Lu Xun and blinked twice. "Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun winced and rubbed his sore arm. The figure moved quickly to crouch down next to Lu Xun. "It's nothing Masamune. Really." Lu Xun winced again. His elbow was bleeding. The Dragon eyed the wound before turning his attention to a bright green sash. He tugged it free from his outfit and gently took hold of Lu Xun's arm.

"Sorry but I don't have an bandages on me." Masamune muttered and quickly wrapped up Lu Xun's wound. The sash clashed awfully with Lu Xun's outfit but the Wu officer merely smiled warmly. "That should do the trick until you can get it cleaned." Masamune returned the smile. Upon closer inspection, Masamune could not ignore the pale scars that ran along Lu Xun's arm and disappeared under his arm-guards. Lu Xun quickly reached for his book, dusting the cover down.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being in the way." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune smiled again and shook his head. He lent against the tree bark as Lu Xun seemed happy enough to sit next to him. "Thank you for...stop Sima Yi." Lu Xun added. Masamune continued to watch the blossom falling to the ground.

"No sweat. I couldn't let him take the castle." Masamune shrugged his shoulders a little. "Besides Zhen seemed dead set on getting Sima Yi well away from you and I don't rightly blame her. There's something...twisted about him." Lu Xun chuckled to himself. Silence past between the two. Masamune couldn't think of anything to say and Lu Xun didn't want to spoil the moment.

"You seem very protective over me." Lu Xun cursed quietly to himself. Now he'd gone and done it. Masamune glanced over to the other warrior, his arms now behind his head. Lu Xun refused to look at the dragon.

"I feel like I need to protect you. As a friend." Masamune replied. Lu Xun looked up, his honey eyes blinking in confusion. Masamune could help but notice the crimson blush that stained his cheeks again.

"Really?" Masamune nodded his head. "As a best friend?" Lu Xun inquried hopefully. Masamune shrugged his shoulders a little and sat up.

"Sure. Why not. You look like you're in need of a best friend." Masamune joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Lu Xun chuckled behind his hand before he placed his hand back on his lap.

"I've never....had a best friend." Lu Xun suddenly became flustered. "I-I-I-I mean a male best friend." Quickly nodding his head, Lu Xun scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, a _male_ best friend. I mean, Zhen's always been there for me and she's more like a sister now then ever." Feeling a little stupid for rambling, Lu Xun closed his mouth and stared at his lap. Masamune felt a swell of pity rise up in his chest for the warrior in front of him.

"You mean there was no-one in your kingdom besides Zhen that you were friends with?" Lu Xun shook his head. "No-one at all?" The dragon added. Lu Xun took a deep breath.

"The other officers were friends but not as close as me and Zhen are. I never told any of them what Sima Yi...." Lu Xun paused and bit his lip. Masamune waited in silence. "...did to me. None of them knew." Lu Xun felt his eyes fill up with tears. He quickly wiped them away as Masamune reached to pull a blossom petal from Lu Xun's hair. Lu Xun looked up at him as Masamune smiled warmly.

"Well.....You've got me. And I'm not going anywhere." Masamune chewed his lip a little. "I promise." he added. Lu Xun returned the smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Not all

**Chapter 9: Not all....**

Despite Lu Xun's wounded elbow, both he and Masamune decided to spend the rest of day in the cherry blossom garden. For some reason Lu Xun felt safe, like nothing was going to hurt him. He shook the thoughts away. He didn't know Masamune completely, how could he fully trust the dragon? But Lu Xun already knew the answer. Despite everything, Masamune had always let Lu Xun do what he wanted, he had never forced him to do anything he didn't want too.

Masamune had not forced himself on Lu Xun.

That reason alone was enough to make the Wu warrior trust the dragon. Masamune on the other hand was interested in the number of scars that littered Lu Xun's arms and wrists. The dragon found it a little hard to believe that Sima Yi had done them, but he certainly hadn't put it past the creep. The more Masamune thought about it, the more he realised that He hadn't really seen any of Lu Xun's scars. The Wu warrior made a big show of covering them up completely. The dragon made a mental note to ask Zhen about the scars.

The first splash of rain landed on Lu Xun's cheek causing him to stop talking and look up at the sky. A second drop landed on Masamune's head before a slight down-pour began. "Crap!" Masamune yelped and shot up. Lu Xun quickly gathered his book and ran back inside the castle with Masamune behind him. The pair stopped at the door to watch the rain fall steadly on the ground. Masamune glanced over to Lu Xun as a rain-drop slid down his temple. The dragon had to fight the urge just to lick it off....

Masamune blinked in confusion. Where the hell had that come from?

The Dragon shook his head but did not take his eyes off Lu Xun. The Wu Warrior was too busy watching the rain to notice Masamune's staring. He quickly wiped the rain drop away from his face. Masamune felt the urge to say something but everytime he did, nothing came to mind. The dragon stood, with his mouth open but nothing came out. In the end he closed his mouth and turned to watch the rain.

The rain was boring to watch. Masamune wanted to go and do something else but he couldn't just leave Lu Xun on his own. Instead, the dragon glanced over to Lu Xun again. This time the Wu warrior felt eyes on him and turned his gaze towards Masamune. The dragon dropped his eyes towards Lu Xun's wounded elbow. "Did you want something Masamune?" Lu Xun inquried.

"Just making sure your elbow's fine." Masamune replied, coughing a little to cover up his embrassment. Why was he embrassed? Was it because Lu Xun had caught him staring? Lu Xun glanced down to the green sash around his elbow. He began to untie it, a little difficult with only one hand.

"Here. You should have this back." Lu Xun whispered when Masamune took hold of Lu Xun's hand. Lu Xun's breath hitched in his throat before looking back at Masamune.

"You should keep it on just until you get to Zhen Shao and she can clean it for you." Masamune re-tied the knot. "Don't want it to get infected." The dragon added. Lu Xun smiled warmly at him."Do you want me to walk you back to your chamber?" God, what the hell was wrong with him? Lu Xun shook his head, the book he had borrowed clutched tightly to his chest.

"No, its okay. I'll see you at dinner, right?" Masamune nodded his head. Lu Xun turned and ran in the direction of his chamber. The Wu warrior paused, spun round and waved before taking off again. Masamune returned the wave before his hand dropped heavily at his side. Something was seriously wrong with the dragon and it was starting to creep him out.

--------------

Zhen glanced up from her work when the kitchen door opened. The other servants had left her alone to work in the kitchen. The string on her bow was looking worn. Zhen's father had always taught her to keep her weapons in tip-top condition and it was a lesson Zhen had never forgotten. It was Tiger who opened the door and glanced round. No sooner had she spotted Zhen, the ninja allowed Masamune to enter. Zhen stood up. "Lord Masamune."

Masamune waved his hand, silently ordering her to sit down. Zhen did so and returned to her work. The silence was heavy but Zhen put all of her attention into her bow. "Lu Xun is back in his chamber. I ask Sasuke to keep watch so if anything happens, we'll know." Masamune informed. Zhen looked up briefly, nodded her thanks and smiled warmly. A smile did not appear on Masamune's face which went unnoticed by Zhen when she returned to her bow. "Zhen...What can you tell me about....Lu Xun's scars?"

The question was quick and gasped lowly to herself, her weapon hitting the floor with a dull clank. The silence got heavier. Tiger watched Zhen closely from her perch as Masamune let out a loud sigh. "Look, I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I need to know. I don't want to ask Lu Xun incase it cause's further distress on his half." The dragon ran a hand through his hair. "I understand if you don't know anything...."

"It's not that. It's just..."

Masamune and Tiger watched Zhen but she did not turn to look at them. Instead her focus was on a interesting stain on the floor. "Lord Lu Xun doesn't like to talk about his scars. He believes them to be his punishment and doesn't want others to know. I have only seen the scars because...well someone has to help clean his wounds." Zhen whispered.

"What about the other warriors in your kingdom? Surely they have seen them too." Tiger pressed. Masamune found he could not say anything. Just when he thought things could not get any worst for Lu Xun, something else crops up. The dragon balled his hands into fists and they trembled in anger. Zhen finally glanced up to look at Tiger.

"They only saw a few. Lord Lu Meng was the most concered about his pupil. Lord Lu Xun always brushed it aside, told them that they were battle scars." Zhen sighed to herself. "No matter how hard I prayed, Lord Lu Xun would not seek help from his peers. He believes they would turn their back on him. He believes that they will think he wanted Sima Yi to do that to him."

Masamune's fist slammed down on the wooden work-surface. The force made a lone knife jumped a few inches into the air. Zhen stared at the date Lord. "Then they would be fools to believe that!" Masamune yelled. He cursed to himself and turned away from Zhen. The Wu bodyguard chewed her lip as the dragon tried to regain himself. He failed rather miserably. "What about the scars on his wrists and arms? Did Sima Yi do that too?" Masamune inquried. Zhen chewed her lip.

"Well...Lord Masamune..."

The Date lord turned round to face Zhen. She wrung the edge of her skirt between her fingers, a sadden look in her eyes. Something had greatly upset her. "Zhen? What's wrong? You can tell us, you know you can." Masamune gently encourged. Taking another deep breath, Zhen glanced over to the Date lord and shuffled her gaze between him and his bodyguard.

"Not all of his scars were made by Sima Yi." Zhen began. Tiger gasped, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. Her usual cool mask was beginning to crumble as she pieced the information together. Masamune felt even more helpless then before. He hadn't accepted to hear that. Zhen's dark brown eyes returned to the stain on the floor. "It seems to be the only way that Lord Lu Xun can cope. He cannot talk to anyone else but me and it pains him to do so because he believes he is nothing more then a burden. He has never directly told me that he...he...he...harms himself but the scars are there and they tell their own story." Zhen finished.

Tiger bit her lip,hoping that the wet crawling down her cheek wasn't a tear. Masamune could not look Zhen in the eye. Things had gone on far enough.

-------------

Sima Yi had plans.

Despite his loss against the Date army, Sima Yi's thoughts were solely on the female he had seen at the window. His plans revoled around finding out who she was. However all of them failed in someway until his Lord Cao Pi met Ishida Mitsunari. Well they hadn't really met on friendly terms more like they were forced to work together by Da Ji, but this worked for Sima Yi too.

Mitsunari regarded Sima Yi as the chinese warrior walked closer to him. "What do you want?" he hissed. Sima Yi frowned at the rude greeting.

"I need your opinion. What would be the best way to spy on an enemy without them knowning?" he began. Mitsunari snorted to himself and was about to say something to Sima Yi when he remembered that the chinese warrior knew nothing about ninjas. It didn't hurt to teach Sima Yi about the finest spies and assassins that Japan had to offer.

"Ninajs would be your best bet. They're skilled at being spies and at being assassins." Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. "Who are you planning to spy on hmm?" Sima Yi waved his hand.

"None of your business Ishida. Thank you for your time." With that Sima Yi turned and walked away from Mitsunari who continued to grin at the retreating warrior.

------------

Masamune need to calm his nerves, quell his thoughts....SOMETHING! The information that Zhen had given him about Lu Xun's scars had hit more then a single nerve. It had completely killed Tiger and the kunoichi had to stand outside. He could hear her sobbing. Zhen had told him she was sorry for everything but the dragon couldn't understand why.

Why should she be sorry when the bastard that did this to Lu Xun was still roaming free?

Masamune slammed the side of his fist against the stone wall of his castle and stopped in front of the library door. He felt like crying. _How could Sima Yi do that to Lu Xun? Why? And what was his purpose?_ Masamune wondered. Flashes of Lu Xun's face swept through Masamune's mind and he gritted his teeth to breaking point. The dragon slowly let his hand fall away from the wall.

"Very well then. As long as Lu Xun remains in Oshu castle, I will do everything in my power to protect him. Sima Yi will never hurt him again." Masamune vowed. The dragon nodded his head, pleased with what he said before heading off to Lu Xun's chamber. Dinner would be ready soon. But there was something else bothering Masamune. In the back of his mind, always in the back of his mind, was the questions on his true feelings for Lu Xun.

_Am I really protecting him as a friend.....or something else?_

------------

The nameless ninja infront of Sima Yi eyed the Wei warrior closely then looked at the letter he had been given. "Do you understand your mission?" Sima Yi inquried. The ninja sighed a little and nodded his head.

"Understood sir."

Sima Yi smiled and waved his fan towards the distance. "Go now. Find out who that girl in red was, deliver the message and report back quickly. Go!" The ninja bowed and was gone from sight. Sima Yi's smile grew.

* * *

_Thank you to __**PyroMystic**__ for her review._


	10. Chapter 10: Treachous Thoughts

**Chapter 10: Treachous Thoughts**

That same dream had attacked him again.

Lu Xun rolled onto his side to face the wall. The sky was lined with pink and gold, signaling another morning to come. Lu Xun lightly chewed his bottom lip. Those dreams...Was Masamune having the same ones? The Wu warrior held his breath when he heard Zhen shift in her sleep. He couldn't ask her for help. Lu Xun had a feeling she had enough on her plate trying to figure out her own love life.

Love....Did he actually _love_ Masamune?

Lu Xun shook his head, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes quickly as they tickled his eyes a little. Love was such a strong word and he just couldn't be sure if Masamune felt the same. Lu Xun bit his lip harder at the thought. Why would Masamune want someone as...as...as _broken_ as Lu Xun when he could have anyone he wanted? Lu Xun traced a very sensitive scar on his left shoulder. Lu Xun shuddered a little. Sima Yi had given him that scar, like some of the others that littered his body. It had been a deep wound, almost to the bone and had been given Lu Xun trouble since.

Casting his honey coloured eyes over to the window, Lu Xun gathered he could get a couple more minutes sleep. With that thought, Lu Xun set his head back down on the pillow and slowly closed his eyes.

---------

Masamune was also having problems with his dreams. It had been the fourth one and the dragon's worry was increasing. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head resting in his hands. For the first time in years, the scars on his back were beginning to ache. He had no idea why but he didn't want to think about it. Thinking about his scars reminded him of Lu Xun's own.

_Lu Xun. I wonder if you're feeling the same right now?_ Masamune wondered. The dragon heaved a sigh and lay back down on his bed. Breakfast wouldn't be ready any time soon and there were very limited places that Masamune could go to clear his thoughts. The dragon knew deep down that it didn't matter where he went, his thoughts would always be dragged back to Lu Xun.

Outside, he heard a door slide open. The dragon waited for Tiger to say something and when she did he relaxed. _Zhen must have gone to test out her new bow string. I wonder if Lu Xun's still asleep?_ Masamune mused. He continued to stare at the same spot on the ceiling for several minutes after that thought.

---------

It had taken the ninja less time then the Orochi army to reach Oshu castle. The castle was quiet for now but the ninja knew that the army wouldn't be up yet. It was still too early. The ninja peered out between the leaves of his perch as a figure entered the courtyard. _Could that be...?_ he wondered. He crept to the right so he could get a better look. It was young girl dressed in red. She seemed busy with setting up a target before taking a couple of steps back.

The ninja took it every detail, remembering the description Sima Yi had given him. He watched as the girl took aim and fired, hitting the middle of the target. It was clear that the girl was testing out her weapon. The ninja readied his throwing arm, intend on getting the message on the target when the female moved in front of the target. The ninja cursed. He then shrank back into the shadows of his perch when a second figure joined the girl.

----------

Zhen tensed before reloading her bow and aiming it at the figure behind her. Sasuke blinked twice and slowly held up his hands. Zhen let out a low sigh and drop her stance. "Don't do that." She grumbled. Sasuke smiled a little and placed his hands down.

"What are you doing out here Zhen Shao?" The ninja inquried. Zhen blushed a little when she heard him say her full name. Mentally slapping herself, Zhen hid her blush.

"Just to test out the new string for my bow." Zhen turned round to face Sasuke. "And please just call me Zhen. It feels a little uncomfortable when you say my full name....since we're friends and all." Zhen trailed off. Her eyes trailed down to the floor and inspected a rather interesting stone on the floor. Sasuke smiled again and was about to reply when he paused.

Something rustled.

Something was whislting through the air.

"Zhen! Look out!"

Before Zhen had time to think, Sasuke pushed her to the ground. The little bodyguard waited for the harsh impact with the stone floor but it didn't come. Instead Zhen found Sasuke holding her closely to his chest and using much of his body as possible to sheild her away from the floor. Zhen's face turned scarlet as Sasuke looked around. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm fine." Sasuke sat up, allowing Zhen to breath again. "What's going on? What just happened?" The wu bodyguard inquried quickly. Sasuke's attention focused on a shuriken embedded in the target. Hanging from the shuriken was a note. Sasuke stalked over to the silver object and yanked it out of the target.

The silence was thick before Sasuke spotted who the note was addressed to. "Excuse me please Zhen. I have to see lord Masamune." Sasuke quickly turned on his heel. Zhen scrambled to hers feet.

"Wait!" Sasuke stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Erm...Thank you." Zhen began. She tried hard not to blush. "If you are going to Lord Masamune, I'm coming too." she added. Sasuke nodded his head and the two left the courtyard quickly.

-----------

Masamune watched Lu Xun eat, glancing over to the hall door ever so often to try and find Zhen. The Wu bodyguard hadn't arrived yet and the dragon was worried that she would miss breakfast. Masamune glanced over to Tiger. "Save some food for Zhen. I don't want her missing out." he whispered. The kunoichi nodded her head.

"She'll be back soon." Masamune glanced over to Lu Xun who smiled warmly. Masamune returned it. "She's just gone to test out her bow. That's all." Lu Xun nodded his head. Masamune chuckled before glancing down to Lu Xun's elbow. The gren sash was gone and a clean crisp bandage was in its place.

"How's your elbow?" Masamune asked. Lu Xun's honey coloured eyes dropped down to his wounded elbow.

"It's fine now. Just stings little." Masamune watched as a hand flew up to cover Lu Xun's mouth. "Ah! I'm sorry! I forgot to give you back your sash. I'm so sorry." Lu Xun whimpered. Masamune was a little taken back before he regained himself. Frankly he hadn't missed the sash at all.

"It's fine, honest. You can keep it if you want." Masamune replied. Lu Xun shook his head, his whole being still shaking. _Was this the result you were looking for Sima Yi? Feel proud that you've done it you bastard!_ Masamune swore in his mind. Seeing Lu Xun like this was just heart-breaking.

"It's not mine to keep. I should...." The whole dinning hall turned to the door when Sasuke and Zhen almost fell into the hall. Zhen doubled over panting. It had clearly worn her out trying to catch up with the ninja. Sasuke knelt down in front of Masamune. Tiger eyed her second in commander carefully.

"My Lord. This has just arrived for you." The ninja handed the note to Masamune. The dragon opened the message and scanned the writing. Katakura pulled Tiger away from their lord as Lu Xun moved closer to Zhen. The whole army were surprised to see Masamune turned several shades of red in seconds. Masamune's whole form was shaking so badly that he ended up ripping the message in half.

"That...That...." Masamune seemed to be so angry that no words came out of his mouth. Tiger reached towards the two halves and placed them together. Zhen glanced over to the kunoichi as she paled slightly.

"What? What's going on?" Zhen called. No answered her. "Damn it! What the hell is going on Tiger? Answer me!" The Wu warrior demanded. Masamune placed a hand to his forehead, trying to calm himself down. He could tell that his rant had scared Lu Xun and that was the last thing the dragon wanted.

"Sima Yi sent that note. He wants a rematch with me. Alone." Masamune informed.

-----------

Sima Yi couldn't help but laugh. The ninja had done his duty and had reported back a lot quicker then the Wei warrior had thought. _So I was right.I did see Zhen Shao. Which means that Lu Xun did surive and is now living in Oshu castle. All I need--_ "Oof!" Sima Yi stumbled back a little when he bumped into Lu Meng. The Wu warrior merely glared at him and dusted down his shoulder. "Watch where you're going!" Sima Yi snapped.

Lu Meng waved him off and carried on down the corridor. Suddenly an idea hit Sima Yi and he turned round slyly to watch Lu Meng's retreating figure. "Have you found your dear Lu Xun yet?" Sima Yi smirked. Lu Meng stopped walking.

"And if I have? Why should I tell you?" Lu Meng spat over his shoulder. He turned a fraction and watched Sima Yi lean against the wall of the corridor. The sun was casting light beams across the light purple carpet. Lu Meng did not like the look on Sima Yi's face. _Keep focused. Do not lose your head while he's playing games with you._ Lu Meng reminded himself.

"Oh but I know you haven't no matter how hard you lie. In fact I know for sure that Masamune Date had already found him." Sima Yi's smirk grew. "It won't be long before something bad may happen to Lu Xun at Masamune's hand." He added with a slight shrug. Lu Meng gritted his teeth.

"Not everyone can be as sick and twisted like you Sima Yi!" Lu Meng retorted trying to keep his voice even. He was failing badly. Sima Yi chuckled to himself.

"Oh please. You don't know a thing about Masamune and you really believe he won't try anything? Lu Xun is young and innocent. Surely you've had thoughts about having you're own way with him." Sima Yi snickered. If Lu Meng had, he wasn't going to tell Sima Yi soon. Instead he stood in silence. Sima Yi pushed himself away from the wall. "Think about it Lu Meng. It will only be a matter of time before Lu Xun is taken advantage of and once again you won't be there to help him. No wonder Lu Xun never told you about what _I've_ done because he's lost all faith you to protect him." Sima Yi began to laugh again as he walked past Lu Meng.

"Sima Yi...."

The Wei warrior turned his head only to meet with Lu Meng's fist a second time. The force of the punch sent Sima Yi crashing into the wall. With nothing more to say Lu Meng took off to find somewhere to think.

-----------

Lu Xun felt sick. He knew Sima Yi was planning something. It was just in his nature to do such a thing. No matter how hard Lu Xun pleaded, Masamune would not stay in the castle. Katakura had to explain about the dragon's personailty but it had made little differences. Lu Xun was still worried about Masamune fighting alone. He hadn't moved from his room yet, fear gripping his chest tightly.

"Thank you Tiger. Sasuke." Zhen slid the door shut and sighed. Lu Xun watched her rest her forehead against the door before straightening up and turning to face Lu Xun. "Lord Masamune had ordered Tiger and her unit to watch over the corridor while he's gone." Zhen's warm smile faded a little. "Lord Lu Xun? Is everything all right?"

Lu Xun sniffled a little. "I'm scared Zhen." He whispered. Zhen was quickly by his side. Why would her lord by scared? Lu Xun wrung the edge of the bed spread between his fingers. "I'm scared that Masamune won't come back." Tears began to fall from Lu Xun's eyes. He hastly wiped them away, angry at himself for crying.

"My Lord...Lord Masamune will come back. He won't fall for Sima Yi's tricks." Zhen reassured. Lu Xun sniffed again, refusing to look at Zhen. The bodyguard chewed her lip. _I know that they're best friends now but could this fear....Could Lord Lu Xun actually have other feeings for Lord Masamune?_ Zhen wondered, eyeing her lord closely.

---------

Lu Meng gritted his teeth and punched the wall of his chamber hard. He had let Sima Yi get under his skin but Lu Meng didn't blame himself. He knew that the Wei warrior could do the same thing to everyone in Wu. What Sima Yi said began to do the rounds in Lu Meng's mind.

"But what if...What if he's right? What if Masamune would....do that to Lu Xun?" Lu Meng shook his head. "No! I won't believe that creep." he hissed. Lu Meng shook his head. No matter what he did, Sima Yi's taunting words swung round in his head. "It doesn't matter if Masamune would or not, Lu Xun must be returned to Wu. I will get rid of Masamune and rescuse Lu Xun."

* * *

_Thank you to __**a-phenomenon-of-pyreflies, Kikky Kumorikira**__ & __**PyroMystic**__ for your wonderful reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11: Need someone

**Chapter 11: Need someone**

Masamune had not stopped frowning since leaving Oshu castle. Lu Xun's pleads were stuck in his head but the Dragon was not going to back out. _I promised Lu Xun I would come back. And I'm going to keep that promise damnit!_ Masamune swore to himself. He also remembered Zhen's warnings about Sima Yi. The little Wu bodyguard seemed dead set on telling him _everything_ to watch out for and Masamune took the warnings to heart.

_"Be warned Lord Masamune. Sima Yi will do anything and I mean __**anything**__ to get Lord Lu Xun. Please do not fall for anything he does."_

Masamune began to wonder a little as his horse came to a stop within a forest clearing. Sima Yi was not present yet. _Anything? It's clear that Sima Yi will stoop to new lows if need be. Damn that parasite!_ Masamune cursed and dismounted from his horse. The Dragon was un-nerved.

-------------

Lu Meng knew that Ieyasu was good friends with his lord Sun Ce. The Mikawa lord had helped the oldest Tiger cub to stay focused and to keep his spirits up. Lu Meng had heard from Da Qiao, who had not left her husband's side for fear of Orochi, that Ieyasu knew plenty about Masamune. It only seem logical to ask him about the strange One-Eyed Dragon.

Lu Meng was well aware that Sima Yi could not be found but it didn't bother him at all. If he thought hard enough, Lu Meng was fairly sure he had seen Sima Yi ride out alone with only a ninja bodyguard. Whatever the parasite was up to, Lu Meng hoped deep down he would die painfully.

"Can I help you?"

Lu Meng shook his head free from his revenge filled thoughts and glanced over to owner of the voice. Hanzo stared at the Wu warrior, silently trying to find out if he meant harm or not. "I'm just here to speak to Master Ieyasu." Lu Meng replied. The ninja continued to stare for a few seconds before knocking on Ieyasu's chamber door. Wordlessly he entered, leaving Lu Meng alone in the corridor.

The Wu warrior was feeling a little un-nerved by the whole thing when Hanzo reappeared. "My Master will see you now." The ninja informed gravely and stepped aside to let Lu Meng in. He nervously stepped past Hanzo and entered the chamber. The door was closed soon after. Ieyasu smiled warmly.

"Master Lu Meng! Please, take a seat." The Mikawa lord greeted. Lu Meng did so, casting a nervous glance back towards the door. Ieyasu raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

Lu Meng shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He turned back to face Ieyasu. "Anyway I came to ask you if you knew anything about Masamune Date?" Lu Meng began. Ieyasu's nose wrinkled a little before he crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "Is he the type to...take advantage of anyone?"

Ieyasu blinked. Then he laughed. Lu Meng raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me Master Lu Meng. Date Masamune may be impulsive and head-strong but he would not take advantage of someone. It's not in his nature to do so." Lu Meng chewed over the information. "Perhaps you could answer my question."

"Sure."

"What about Sima Yi? There is something that I don't trust about him. He seems very....sinister." Ieyasu noticed how Lu Meng seemed angry at the mention of Sima Yi's name and turned away from the Mikawa lord. "Master Lu Meng?" The Wu warrior refused to say anything which left Ieyasu with more questions then answers.

-------------

When Sima Yi finally arrived, Masamune was busy sharpening his sword. The Wei warrior smirked coldly. "Seems a waste of time to sharpen your weapon whelp, if you're only going to die in the end." He sneered. Masamune calmly placed the stone he had been using down but did not sheath his sword. He turned to glare at Sima Yi coldly.

"If anyone is dying, it's going to be you." Masamune pointed his sword at Sima Yi who merely raised an eyebrow. "You won't be forgiven for what you've done Sima Yi. Not in this life or the next!" Masamune spat. A slow smirk appeared on Sima Yi's face. Masamune did not fault whatsoever. Instead his glare increased.

"You mean what I did to pretty little Lu Xun?" Masamune gritted his teeth as Sima Yi stepped closer. "How I forced myself into that tight body and he loved every minute of it?" Sima Yi's smirk grew when Masamune winced. The thought made the dragon's stomach churn. He had seen the after-math, he _was_ seeing the effect it had on Lu Xun. This small moment of weakness was all Sima Yi needed and he launched into an attack. Masamune quickly dodged, barely missing the feathered fan by inches.

"You're a liar! He didn't enjoy any of it!" Masamune snapped and got back into stance. "Do you have any idea what the hell you've done to him?" The Wei warrior laughed loudly and attacked. Masamune blocked, noticed how the black feathers weren't soft. _Metal? Would explain how he could wound my men with just a feather fan._ Masamune mused watching sparks fly.

-------

Sasuke perked up when the door to Lu Xun's chamber slid open. He glanced over to his lady as Tiger cocked her head to one side. Zhen silently stepped out and slid the door shut. "Anything?" Tiger asked hopefully. Zhen let out a small sigh and shook her head. Sasuke frowned.

"He refuses to leave the chamber until Lord Masamune is back in the castle." Zhen informed. She spun round on her heel to face the kunochi and ninja. "I'm really starting to worry for Lord Lu Xun. He's never been like this before." Zhen whispered. Tiger pushed herself away from the wall she lent against and placed a hand on Zhen's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will work out little one. Once Lord Masamune returns, Lord Lu Xun will feel better." Tiger smiled warmly which Zhen returned. Only her's were half-hearted. Sasuke could sense that Zhen was still worried. "I'm going to do my rounds and try to find Katakura-sama. He's been gone a long time." Tiger glanced over to Sasuke who bowed his head. "Stay here with Zhen."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Understood."

----------

The sparks flew as Masamune and Sima Yi traded blows. The Wei warrior seemed to be having a fun while Masamune tried to stay one step ahead. "Why? Why do something like that to him? None of it make sense." Masamune questioned. Sima Yi blocked an on-coming attack and chuckled to himself.

"Oh please! Are you implying that you never had such thoughts of taking advantage of that tight little beauty?" Sima Yi jeered. Masamune's grip tightened on his sword. How dare he even tarnish Masamune with the same brush! The dragon's form began to shake from anger.

"How dare you!" Masamune exploded. Sima Yi's smirk turned into a sneer. "I am nothing like you! I would never do something as sickening and as evil as you!" The dragon yelled. His mind wondered back to his dreams but he shooed them away. Even in his dreams, Masamune would never lower himself to Sima Yi's level. Masamune just couldn't do it. Sima Yi sneered again.

"Clearly you have no idea what you're missing." Sima Yi hissed. "I will have Lu Xun. It will only be a matter of time and you won't be able to protect if you're dead." Masamune flew at Sima Yi, catching him slightly off guard. Their weapons locked. Sima Yi could clearly see how hard Masamune was gritted his teeth.

"That's what you think!" Masamune yelled, pushing Sima Yi back. The Wei warrior panicked slightly as his feet began to slip creating grooves in the floor. He had no idea where the sudden strenght had come from and Sima Yi began to wonder if he had mis-judged the dragon before hand.

---------

Lu Xun shot up from his sleep, his breath quick and un-even. The Wu warrior knew he should be use to nightmares but the one he just had....

Lu Xun groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _Masamune can't die. He promised he would come back and I know he doesn't break promises. But...what if..._ Lu Xun surpressed the urge to sob and pulled his knees up close to his chest. He then rested his forehead against his knees and took a shakey breath in."Why do I feel like this? Masamune's my best friend, he helped me..."

Lu Xun peeked over to the chamber door. He thought he heard something. Straining his hearing a little, The Wu warrior caught wind of a conversation between Zhen and Sasuke. "Zhen seems to be happy just being around Sasuke. Just like I do around Masamune." Lu Xun lifted his head up and stared hard at the opposite wall. "I think....I really do love him. No. I don't think, I know I do." Lu Xun whispered to himself.

------------

Tiger was getting worried.

She had scouted out the entire castle and she could find no sign of Katakura. It was almost like he had just vanished into thin air. Tiger rubbed her arms a little. "Where are you, you useless idiot." Tiger mumbled.

----------

The fight had been raging on for far too long. Both warriors were feeling the strain but neither wanted to back down. Masamune swallowed and took a deep breath in. _I'm going to return to Lu Xun. I will __**not**__ fall to this parasite!_ Masamune screamed to himself. With that thought, the dragon charged at Sima Yi. The Wei warrior growled and also charged forward. Both weapons cut through the air as the two warriors stopped. Their backs faced each other, their breathing slow and steady.

Masamune fell to his knee, cursing in pain. He reached to his side, past his armour, and felt something warm and sticky. Pulling his hand into view, Masamune gritted his teeth when the sun shone down on the blood covering his fingers. Sima Yi....had got him? The dragon didn't know if it was a small cut or what but the pain was increasing. Glancing over his shoulder, Masamune watched as Sima Yi reached up to his arm. The dragon was somewhat happy he had managed to get Sima Yi.

"You whelp!" Sima Yi cursed and spun round to face Masamune. The dragon slowly rose to his feet but did not see the punch delivered to his stomach. Masamune gasped loudly, dropping to the ground on all fours. Sima Yi was not done yet and delivered a kick to Masamune's stomach. The dragon coughed violently. "Not so tough now?" Sima Yi sneered.

"S-S-Screw you!" Masamune spat. Sima Yi growled deeply and kicked dirt into Masamune's face. The dragon swore loudly as he tried to rub the dirt from his eye. What was worst, some of it had gotten into his bad eye. Before Sima Yi could deliver the finishing blow, a second figure joined the fight.

"Lord Masamune!"

Sima Yi jumped back from the attack and sneered. "You ignored the terms of combat Masamune. This was suppose to be a one on one duel." he pointed out. Having gotten the dirt out of his eye, Masamune stood on shaky legs. His hand was clasped on his wounded side. Katakura stood in front of his lord, his sword ready to defend the little Date leader.

"It seems you always ignored the terms of combat Sima Yi. I have worked around ninjas long enough to sense their chi. There is a ninja waiting for your command in the trees." Masamune informed. Sima Yi stared in shock as the said ninja appeared in front of Sima Yi. Both the Wei warrior and the dragon glared at each other. The ninja whispered something to Sima Yi who nodded his head.

"Perhaps we shall finish this another time." Before Masamune could do anything, Sima Yi and the ninja were gone. The dragon tried to run after them but Katakura grabbed his arm.

"My lord." Masamune dropped his eye to the floor. A draw? Was that to be the result of their match? Katakura sensed something wrong with Masamune. "At least you're not dead and you can live up to the promise you gave lord Lu Xun." he reminded. Masamune's head snapped up as he gasped.

_Lu Xun!_ Masamune spund round and made his way towards his horse. Blood drops hit the dusty floor. Katakura watched his young lord limp slightly. Surpressing the urge to laugh a little, Katakura walked over to Masamune as the dragon tried to mount his horse. "What?" The dragon snapped.

"Need a hand?" Katakura replied. Masamune stared at him, silently cursing his retainer for being so damn stupid.

-----------

Tiger had been in the courtyard when the doors opened. Fearing another attack, the kunoichi stood ready. Her stance did not drop until Katakura and Masamune came into her sight. "Katakura-sama! My Lord!" Tiger called, running towards the pair. Katakura led his horse inside the castle and Masamune pulled on the reins to stop his horse.

"Where's...Lu Xun?" Masamune asked. He winced in pain before sliding off his horse. Tiger caught him before he hit the floor, feeling blood seep onto her own outfit. The kunoichi panicked.

"Lord Lu Xun is safe. My lord, you're injuried." Masamune glared at his bodyguard, giving her a _Ya think?_ look. Tiger glanced over to Katakura. "Can you handle things here?" she inquried. Katakura nodded his head.

"Yeah. Just get Lord Masamune to Daisuke." he ordered. Tiger nodded her head and half guided, half dragged the Date lord to the doctor. Masamune pouted angrily.

"Excuse me! Don't talk about me like I wasn't there!" he yelled. Katakura smiled a little as the pair disappeared into the castle. The retainer led both his own horse and Masamune's horse to the stables. Thunder clouds had suddenly began to gather over-head. Katakura cursed a little.

-----------

Daisuke frowned a little as he stitched up Masamune's wounded side. "You were lucky my lord. The wound wasn't that deep." The doctor glanced over to Masamune's stomach. "Although I have a feeling you'll have a nasty brusie there tomorrow." he concluded with a nod of his head. Masamune snorted to himself.

"Tell me something I don't know." he hissed. The dragon waited while Daisuke wrapped a fresh line of bandages round his middle before putting his arm down. "That'll be all Daisuke." Masamune ordered. Daisuke glanced over to Tiger who refused to look at him. The doctor was no idiot. He knew that Masamune's bad eye also needed tending too.

"But my lord..."

"I said that will be all Daisuke." Masamune snapped. Daisuke straightened up and huffed to himself. Gathering up his belongings, the doctor left the chamber. The silence was heavy. Tiger followed the doctor's example and left her lord to his thoughts. Once the chamber door was shut, the kunoichi turned to Sasuke.

"Inform Zhen and lord Lu Xun." she ordered. Sasuke bowed his head and was gone from sight.

* * *

_Thank you to __**PyroMystic**__ for her review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Downfall

**Chapter 12: Downfall**

Zhen couldn't believe how Tiger had been right. No sooner had Sasuke reported that Masamune had returned and was currantly in his chamber, Lu Xun had left to find him. Zhen glanced over to Sasuke who seemed equally confused before looking back down at the floor. It was then she noticed blood drops.

_Lord Lu Xun? Have your wounds re-opened?_ Zhen wondered.

-----------

_"Oh please! Are you implying that you never had such thoughts of taking advantage of that tight little beauty?"_

Masamune growled to himself as he inspected the damage. He sat in front of a large mirror, trying to wash his bad eye which only fueled his anger. _How __**dare**__ Sima Yi even imply that I would lower myself to his level._ Masamune growled in his head. His bad eye began to bleed, something it hadn't done in a long time. Masamune wiped the drying blood from his face and cursed Sima Yi further. His side began to itch slightly.

Suddenly the door was knocked.

"Daisuke! Get lost!" Masamune yelled. The door slid open a little causing Masamune to spin round and glare heatedly at the door. Lu Xun chewed his bottom lip and scratched his arm. Masamune's glare softened.

"Erm...I'm sorry. I'll come by later." Lu Xun reached for the door to close it. Masamune instantly felt bad for yelling.

"No, it's okay. I thought you were Daisuke." Masamune smiled. Lu Xun returned it and entered the chamber, sliding the door shut silently. Masamune turned back to cleaning his eye as Lu Xun slowly crept forward. He sat down on a second chair and nervously watched the dragon. His eyes trailed down Masamune's chest before resting on the bandages round the dragon's middle.

"Did Sima Yi do that?" Lu Xun inquried shyly. Masamune stopped cleaning his eye for a second, only to nodded his head. Lu Xun sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you injuried." Masamune glanced over to Lu Xun, careful to keep his bad eye out of view.

"It's fine Lu Xun. You're not to blame for any of it." Masamune reassured. He turned back to his eye and hissed loudly. Dear god, it was worst then he thought. Lu Xun stared at the dis-charged eye-patch and back to Masamune. The dragon swore again.

"P-P-Perhaps I can help?" Lu Xun offered. Masamune was about to object kindly to the offer but Lu Xun had already moved to check the wound. Masamune refused to look at Lu Xun and waited for some kind of remark. Instead Lu Xun grabbed a fresh cloth and dunked it in a bowl of hot water. He rung it out as best he could before turning back to Masamune. "This might sting a little."

Masamune winced and bit his lip. He couldn't help but notice how gentle Lu Xun was begin. It was funny to Masamune how Lu Xun never flinched or looked away at all. Lu Xun dunked the cloth back in the water, rung it out and repeated the action. The dragon noted how the pain had dulled a little. "You don't see surprised by my eye." Masamune muttered. Lu Xun shook his head.

"Not really. I know another warrior that is also missing an eye." Lu Xun sighed a little. "He serves the same kingdom as Sima Yi though." Masamune growled lowly to himself at the mention of Sima Yi's name. It was then he noticed blood on Lu Xun's hand. Upon further inspection, Masamune found that there was more blood under Lu Xun's arm-guard.

"Lu Xun? What happened to your arm?" The dragon asked. Lu Xun glanced nervously to his arm before shaking his head.

"It's nothing." he lied. Masamune slowly reached for the arm-guard. He waited for a cry of protest but when none came, Masamune un-did the ribbon holding it in place. When Masamune pulled the arm-guard away, he gasped loudly. Lu Xun was on the verge of crying. "I'm sorry."

----------

Sima Yi cursed as the doctor tended to his wounded arm. It was sheer dumb luck that Masamune had managed to hit the very arm that had already been wounded by Zhen. The small cut was now bleed twice as much since the first wound had never fully healed. Sima Yi glanced down at the bloody mess while the doctor worked quick to stitch up the wound. He was sure it was all going to scar now.

--------

Masamune could not take his eyes off Lu Xun's arm. Along the middle of his arm was a long, freshly done cut. The blood conintued to pour out as Lu Xun refused to look at Masamune. The dragon could form no words and instead turned to grab a fresh cloth. He repeated Lu Xun's action and gently began to clean away the blood. Lu Xun whimpered a little. "I'm sorry." The Wu warrior whispered.

Masamune said nothing. He couldn't think of a damn thing to say. He continued to clean the wound and grabbed a fresh batch of bandages. Without a word, he wrapped up the wound. "Don't want it getting infected." Masamune muttered. Lu Xun tried hard to hid his blush as Masamune grabbed another cloth and began to wipe away the dried blood on his hand. "Lu Xun, do me a favor."

"S-Sure." Lu Xun pulled his hand away. He had to admit that Masamune was good at fixing wounds. The dragon had been gentle through the whole thing. The dragon dried the side of his face and grabbed his eye-patch.

"Next time you feel you have to do...." Masamune stumbled a little. "....that, talk to me okay." Lu Xun's eyes dropped to the floor as Masamune placed his eye patch in place.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems. I've already done that to Zhen, I don't want to do it to anyone else." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune was beginning to hate Sima Yi more with every passing minute. Masamune smiled warmly at Lu Xun hoping to put the Wu warrior at ease.

"It's fine honest. Look, I'd rather you talked to someone you trust instead of doing that to yourself. The last thing I want is for you to bleed to death." he stated. The dragon noted the ever present blush on Lu Xun's cheeks. "Besides, best friends help each other out. We're best friend still, right?"

Lu Xun nodded his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was to lose his friendship with the One-eyed dragon. _But would you still be my friend is you knew how I felt about you?_ Lu Xun wondered. His eyes dropped to the floor as Masamune stood up. The dragon reached for a fresh shirt and pulled it over his head. He hissed a little in pain.

_Best friends? I wonder if my feelings for you really run deeper then that? And if they do...what would you think of me then?_ Masamune thought to himself. He turned to face Lu Xun who stared at the floor. The dragon ruffled up the Wu warrior's hair causing him to squeak in surprise. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Masamune smiled. Lu Xun blushed again and smiled in return. "Fancy sitting outside in the blossom garden?" Masamune offered.

"Sure."

---------

Sima Yi inspected the damage of his robe and cursed. The tear was huge! The Wei warrior began to stalk towards the meeting hall, cursing Masamune with every fibre of his being.

_"That's a nasty looking tear Sima Yi."_

Sima Yi growled. Of all the rotten luck. The Wei warrior glanced up to see Lu Meng casually leaning against the wall of the corridor. Sima Yi restrained himself as best he could. "What do you want?" He hissed through his teeth. Lu Meng looked over to his enemy.

"Lady Da Ji was wondering where you'd got to. She asked me to find me out for her since she's so busy." Lu Meng replied. Sima Yi huffed but the answer seemed to be enough. However despite the truthfullness of the answer, Sima Yi was not going to tell Lu Meng just where he had been. Instead he walked past the Wu warrior, intent on finding Da Ji.

----------

Masamune eyed the sky closely. He didn't know what the weather was going to do but the clouds weren't looking good. The storm clouds from earlier weren't a problem. The One-eyed dragon sighed a little and turned his attention to Lu Xun. The Wu warrior had taken interest in the different fish living the garden pond. Lu Xun dipped his fingers into the water where the fish swam close enough and began to nibble on his fingers.

_Lucky._ Masamune swore in his head and crossed his arms over his chest. _Oh god, pull yourself together damn it! You're getting jealous over fish!_ The dragon scolded himself.

"Masamune?"

Masamune jolted from his musing and turned to look at Lu Xun. He lay on his stomach, looking up at his friend. "What type if fish are these?" Lu Xun asked. He ducked his fingers back into the water. Masamune watched a large silver fish swim by before sucking on Lu Xun's finger. The Wu warrior chuckled to himself as a blush spread on his cheeks. Masamune turned away.

"Japanese Koi." He finally replied after finding his voice. Lu Xun cocked his head to oneside, nodding a little. Suddenly he winced and quickly sat up, scaring the fish. Masamune watched as Lu Xun began to rub his shoulder. "Something wrong?" The dragon inquried. Lu Xun smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine. Just a sore shoulder." Lu Xun replied. He turned away and winced again when another shooting pain was felt. His shoulder was playing up again for some reason. _Damn Sima Yi. Why cut me that deep? Why there?_ Lu Xun wondered. Once the pain had past, Lu Xun lay back down and began to play with the fish again. Masamune frowned to himself.

_Sore Shoulder? Lu Xun's hardly used that shoulder if he could help it. Could it be broken?_ Masamune wondered. Lu Xun chuckles broke his musing and the dragon could help but smile. He lay down next to Lu Xun, resting lightly on his stomach. "They were a prize I won at a festival. My brother told me they wouldn't stay alive for long but as you can see I proved him wrong there." Masamune chuckled. Lu Xun glanced over towards Masamune and studied his face a little.

"You have a brother?" Masamune nodded his head. He rested his chin on his arms and watched the fish swim around.

"A younger brother. It's a bit of a sore subject." he mumbled. Lu Xun nodded his head. He understood how difficult it was to talk about sore subjects. It was silent for a while before Masamune spoke again. "I think Noriko tried to kill them once." The Dragon added. Lu Xun felt a crushing weight rain down on him.

_N-N-Noriko? That sounds like a female name._ Lu Xun panicked. "N-N-Noriko? I don't think I've met her." he dared to reply. Lu Xun began to pray to whoever was listening that Noriko meant nothing to Masamune. The dragon pulled a face and swirled his finger in the water. The fish swam round, watching closely.

"You wouldn't have because she's not here. Noriko's a pain in the ass. Personally I'm glad she disappeared." Masamune growled. "How come the fish nibble on your finger but they don't on mine?" Lu Xun smiled warmly. He could tell that Masamune felt nothing for Noriko and although he felt bad about it, Lu Xun was pleased.

"You have to keep your finger still." Lu Xun answered. He too dunked his finger in the water. Masamune copied his actions before a large fish was a bright red head swam over to Lu Xun. "I think this fish is really nice. He's my favourtie." Masamune watched the fish.

"Fiinikkusu?" Lu Xun blinked a little in confusion. What had Masamune just said? Masamune turned back to look at the fish. "Seems he likes you too." Lu Xun looked back to see the fish happily sucking on Lu Xun's finger. The Wu warrior blushed again. _Lucky bloody fish!_ Masamune cursed.

----------

Masamune undressed and turned to look at himself in the mirror. Dark blue and purple were beginning to show over the top of his bandages. Masamune cursed to himself. Gently pulling the bandages away, Masamune's eyes widened when he saw the bruise. It was huge. Dark purple and blue contrasted against his skin. The dragon gingerly touched it. The pain was almost crippling.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you injuried."_

Masamune bit back a scream and carefully re-wrapped the bandages. "But it wasn't your fault. None of this is." Masamune whispered to himself. He just couldn't understand why Lu Xun felt the need to blame himself for everything. The door to his chamber slid open and Tiger stepped inside silently.

"Is everything all right my lord?" she asked bowing. Masamune said nothing as he winced again. The brusie was going to be hell. The dragon was surprised that Sima Yi hadn't actually broken frowned. "My lord?"

"It hurts."

Tiger frowned again. "I shall see if Daisuke has anything to help with the pain my lord." The kunoichi bowed again before leaving her lord to his thoughts. Masamune sighed to himself.

"I wasn't talking about the brusie." he mumbled.

-----------

Zhen watched her lord rub his shoulder. It was acting up again and was clearly giving her lord trouble. Zhen abandoned what she was doing and gently placed her hands on Lu Xun's shoulder. He hissed a little in pain. Drawing her hands back, Zhen began to think of something. "I've got it. I'll go and see the doctor. Maybe he has something for you."

Lu Xun nodded his head. "Okay. Be careful Zhen." he replied. Zhen nodded her head and disappeared to find the doctor. Lu Xun gently lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

----------

Daisuke glanced over to his chamber, a somewhat bored expression on his face. The chamber door was knocked three which meant it had to be Tiger. She was so predictable it was boring. "What is it Tiger? This is rather a late hour for you to be visiting." he called. The door slid open and the said kunoichi entered. Following behind was Zhen.

"Daisuke. I was wondering if there was anything to help Lord Masamune. His stomach is giving him problems." Tiger informed. Daisuke frowned a little before disappearing off to find something. Zhen stared in amazment at everything that seemed crammed into the tiny room. Daisuke returned sometime after and handed over a small jar.

"This should help. Tell lord Masamune to rub it on the brusie." The doctor's eyes trailed down to Zhen. "And what do you want?" Zhen jumped and looked down. Tiger growled loudly.

"Daisuke! How many times to do I have to remind you? Be nice!" Tiger snapped. Daisuke waved her off and returned his attention to Zhen. The little girl did not look up.

"Please. I was also wondering if there was something to help my lord. He injuried his shoulder in battle and it is still giving him a hard time." Zhen glanced up to find that Daisuke had gone. She looked over to Tiger. "Did I say something wrong?" Zhen inquried. Tiger shook her head. It wasn't long before Daisuke returned with the same small jar he had given Tiger.

"Like I said to Tiger. Tell your lord to rub this on the area. It should help with the pain." he repeated. The two bodyguard's bowed and left the doctor to his work. Daisuke sighed and returned back to his desk.


	13. Chapter 13: Time after Time

**Chapter 13: Time After Time (QuietDrive)**

"How is your shoulder now my lord?" Zhen inquried the next morning. Lu Xun tested his shoulder. There was hardly any pain. Zhen busied herself with other things while Lu Xun got changed.

"It feels better now Zhen." The Wu warrior looked at the floor. "Zhen...what do you think of Masamune?" Lu Xun inquried. Zhen paused with what she was doing and glanced over to her lord. Cocking her to one side, Zhen wondered about the slight blush on Lu Xun's face. He had been acting a little strange around Masamune.

"He seems to be protective of you my lord." Zhen licked her bottom lip. "I'm a little confused my lord. Although I am happy to see you're recovery is not far, what are you feelings towards Lord Masamune?" She asked. Lu Xun gasped a little to himself and blushed deeply. He refused to look at his bodyguard. "You seem happy with him my lord."

Lu Xun chuckled a little to himself. "Is it that noticable?"

"Your blush is." Zhen replied honestly. Lu Xun felt his face heat up even more." I do not think ill of you my lord and I think the relationship would work but...what about Lord Lu Meng?" Lu Xun blinked a little and looked up at Zhen.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't be suggesting that...Zhen seem to flonder for her words. She didn't mean for Lu Xun to get the wrong idea. Oh why couldn't she just get her words right. "Surely you don't mean...."

"No, it's not that." Zhen sighed. "I'm not a fool although Lord Lu Meng wants to believe I am. I've seen how he looks at you Lord Lu Xun. He does have feelings for you." Zhen composed herself and turned round to finish her jobs leaving her lord a little lost for words. "The only reason I kept him away was because he knew nothing about what happened." Zhen added.

"So you really think Me and Masamune would work?" Lu Xun asked. Zhen glanced over her shoulder and nodded her head. "Me and Lu Meng?" Lu Xun questioned. Zhen chewed her lip.

"Well....you only see him as a teacher really. You're more happy with Lord Masamune." She replied truthfully.

---------

Masamune stared at his brusie before touching it. It was still painful but it didn't hurt as much as last night. The dragon glared at his reflection. He was still in a hot debate with himself over his feelings for Lu Xun. _Face it Masamune. Why would an angel chose you?_ Cursing at his reflection, Masamune turned away from the mirror and began to get changed.

The chamber door was knocked lightly before it slid open. By this time, Masamune was already busy with his hair. Tiger bowed in greeting. "Good morning my lord. Breakfast is ready." she informed. Masamune merely nodded his head. "How are you feeling today?" the kunoichi inquried.

"Fine. Wish I could feel better." Masamune replied. Tiger raised an eyebrow. What on earth did he mean by that? The dragon turned to collect his sword, something he did not leave behind.

"Does your bruise still hurt?" The kunoichi asked. Masamune stopped and glanced over to his bodyguard, one eyebrow raised high. Back to the friggin' bruise again?

"I wasn't talking about the bruise. I wasn't talking about it last night and I'm not talking about it now." Tiger stared at her lord in confusion. "I'm talking about something completely different." Masamune answered. Tiger blinked a few times. Masamune walked past her and into the corridor. Tiger shook her head and ran to catch up.

_Whatever it is has surely annoyed my lord. I wonder what's wrong with him._ Tiger thought, stealing a side-glance towards the young Date Lord.

---------

When Masamune got to the dinning hall he found Lu Xun waiting silently. The soldiers had all started without their lord but Masamune couldn't give a damn. His mind was on the guest of honor, nervously playing with his fork. "You didn't have to wait for me. You could have just started." Masamune stated. Lu Xun squeaked in surprise as Masamune sat down next to him.

"I-I-I couldn't, really." Lu Xun smiled. Once Masamune was seated the pair began to eat. "How's your eye?" Lu Xun asked suddenly. Masamune lightly placed his fingers on his eye patch before bring them away. he returned to his breakfast.

"It's fine. Thanks for your help." The dragon replied. He noted the blush on Lu Xun's face darken before the Wu warrior busied himself with his breakfast. Masamune watched Lu Xun closely. "How's your shoulder?" He asked. Lu Xun paused for a second before wiping off a trail of rice from his chin. He smiled warmly.

"It's fine now. I hurt in battle some time ago and it often gives me trouble. Nothing to worry about. Really." Masamune glanced over to Zhen who suddenly seemed sadden over something. Lu Xun and Zhen returned to thier breakfast but the sad look on Zhen's face would not go away.

_Lu Xun has to be lying about his shoulder. I bet that Sima Yi has something to do with it._ Masamune thought angrily and returned to his breakfast. _I'll ask Zhen. I can't ask Lu Xun._

----------

Zhen busied herself in the kitchen, helping the other maids clean away the breakfast. Masamune stood at the door silently. Feeling someone watching her, Zhen glanced over her shoulder. "Lord Masamune. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something. It concerns Lu Xun." Zhen's smile faded a little before nodding her head. The dragon allowed her to pass and the pair walked towards a garden similar to the cherry blossom garden. "What's the real deal with Lu Xun's shoulder?" Masamune inquried. Zhen said nothing at first, waiting for Tiger to join them. When the ninja was present, Zhen began.

"Of all the scars my lord has, only two are the most terrible. The first is the one on his shoulder. Sima Yi cut him deep with one of his own sabers, right down to the bone. By the time both me and my lord got back to the Wu base, Lord Lu Xun had passed out from blood loss. Lord Lu Meng was worried out of his mind." Zhen paused and rested her arms on the rail in front of her then rested her chin on her arms. Masamune frowned a little.

"Does this Lu Meng have fe--" Zhen glanced over to Masamune who shook his head. "That didn't come out right. What I meant was does he know anything about Sima Yi?" Masamune asked. Zhen shook her head, catching a glint in Tiger's eyes. The Wu bodyguard knew that the kunoichi was thinking the same thing as her.

"No. I made sure to have a lie ready incase anyone asked." Zhen turned her sights back to the garden. "Lord Lu Meng likes to believe I'm an idiot but I'm not. I know he loves Lord Lu Xun more then a teacher should but Lord Lu Xun does not return his feelings. No matter what Lord Lu Meng does, my lord stays withdrawn." Zhen muttered. Tiger noted the relief that flooded Masamune's face. She returned her eyes back to Zhen.

"What about the second scar? Is it worst then the one on his shoulder?" Tiger inquried. Zhen stood up, her arms still resting on the rail. She noted that the sun was bright that morning.

"This one is a little different. Pain wise, it doesn't seem to bother my lord. The scar is placed on the middle of his chest. Sima Yi used a dagger that he had with him at the time. Like the shoulder scar, it was deep and Lord Lu Xun almost died on me twice." Zhen sighed and shook her head. "Although this was all in the past, scars have a funny way of reminding us what happened."

------------

When Masamune got to the cherry blossom garden, he found Lu Xun by the fish pond again. The dragon smiled and continued to walk towards Lu Xun. Sensing someone behind, the said warrior turned round. "Masamune. I hope I'm not intruding on anything but I came to feed the fish." The Wu warrior stated. Masamune waved his hand.

"It's fine. To be truthful I haven't feed them for a couple of days." The dragon informed. Lu Xun smiled widely and returned his attention back to the fish. Masamune sat down next to him and watched Lu Xun closely. _How can he keep smiling? After everything he's been through...He must really be an angel._ Masamune mused. After a while Masamune's gazed turned up to the sky. He let out a low sigh. "Lu Xun, I've been thinking."

Lu Xun felt his breath hitch in his throat. His heart was going ten to the dozen but he forced himself to relaxe. "What about Masamune?" Lu Xun asked, dipping his finger into the water. Masamune was silent for sometime, trying to find the right way to word his thoughts.

"Your friends are going to be worried about you right?" Masamune continued to stare at the sky as Lu Xun merely nodded his head. "When you feel up to it, I'll help you locate them and then you can go home." Lu Xun looked saddened at the thought. He didn't want to leave Masamune. After everything the dragon had done for him, he couldn't just leave! Suddenly an idea hit Lu Xun.

"Masamune. Why do you join Wu as well?" Lu Xun inquried rather excitedly. Masamune blinked and stared at the smiling face of Lu Xun. Him? Go and join Wu? The thought made Masamune shiver inside but the more he looked at Lu Xun, the more he felt he **had** to join his friend's kingdom solely to keep an eye on him. "Well? What do you say? Will you?"

"What would your friends thinnk though?"

------------

Lu Meng stared at Sun Ce before scratching the back of his neck. "You're leaving? But what about your father?" Lu Meng whispered. Sun Ce had just dropped the mother of all bomb-shells onto Lu Meng and the Wu warrior was trying his best to figure things about. Could they really leave the Orochi just like that? What about Lord Suna Jian? _What about Lu Xun?_ Lu Meng thought uneasily.

"Listen Lu Meng. I met this guy named Sakon Shima. He's going to figure out a plan and then we're going to bust Pop out." Sun Ce paused briefly and checked his surrondings. "I heard Sima Yi talking and he says you know where Lu Xun is. Is this true?" He questioned. Lu Meng nodded his head quickly.

"He's in a caslte called Oshu castle. It sounds Japanese and I have no idea where its located. Owned by a Masamune Date." Lu Meng informed. Sun Ce nodded his head.

"We should ask Sakon. Maybe he knows something about This Masamune kid." Lu Meng remained quiet. Ieyasu had already told him plently but a little more information wouldn't hurt. "Lu Meng, will you join me in my plan? If everything goes right we can save both Pop and Lu Xun." Sun Ce reassured. Lu Meng bit his lip hard.

_In the end, this is all for Lu Xun. I have to get him away from this Date boy and back within the folds of the Wu kingdom._ Lu Meng turned his lord and nodded his head. "Of course Lord Sun Ce. You can count on me." Sun Ce smiled brightly.

-----------

Lu Xun chuckled to himself. "You don't have to worry about that Masamune. I'm sure they'll be happy to have another general on their side. More power against Orochi, right?" Masamune found himself agreeing with the Wu warrior. "Everyone came come. Katakura, Tiger, the army." Lu Xun added. Masamune found himself smiling a little.

"One step at a time. You've got to fully recovery and then we've got to find them. It could take a while." Masamune muttered off-handedly. Lu Xun's honey eyes dimmed a little and he nodded his head slowly. Masamune watched Lu Xun. _So is this what it feels like to be...in love? You don't even know if Lu Xun feels the same for you. He's an angel and you're just..._

"I understand if you don't. I just thought it would be a nice way to thank you for all you've done for me." Lu Xun sniffed. He didn't want to cry in front of Masamune but a few tears spilled forth anyway. _I don't want to lose you as a friend! I don't want to leave you behind!_ Lu Xun cursed in his head. He gasped a litte when Masamune wiped away one of his tears.

"It's not that. I'd love to join your kingdom just so I keep an eye on you. Sima Yi's still out there and there's no telling what he'll do to get his hands on you." Masamune paused. Lu Xun cocked his head to one side, unsure of what Masamune was trying to say. The Dragon was having a hard time trying to get his words out. Lu Xun remained silent. "I made myself a vow that as long as you're under this roof, I will do anything in my power to protect you. I'm willing to keep that vow even though you'd be safe at home with your friends." Masamune glanced over to Lu Xun who moved a little closer to Masmune.

"But you're also my friend and I refused to leave you behind." Lu Xun all but cried out. Masamune laughed quietly to himself and ruffled up Lu Xun's hair.

"I know, which is why I'm going to join your kingdom." Masamune couldn't help but smile further when Lu Xun's face brightened once more. "Let's just get you healed first okay." Lu Xun nodded his head. _You could have said something! You could have told him! You have to tell him. Before he goes back to Wu, you have to tell him._ Masamune urged to himself. A harsh cold wind blew suddenly. Masamune frowned. _The weather's been acting really strange lately. Must have something to do with Orochi._ Lu Xun shivered violently. "You okay?"

"Just cold. It's nothing." Lu Xun replied. Masamune stood up first.

"Come on. Best to get you inside." Masamune smiled. Lu Xun nodded and followed behind the dragon. He had barely gotten an inch away from the pond when his leg decided to give out there and then. Lu Xun let out a squeak and closed his eyes as he felt himself falling to the ground. Only he didn't hit the ground. "Sure are clumsy hey?" Masamune chuckled.

When Lu Xun opened his eyes, he found himself staring at Masamune's chest. The dragon are caught him before any more damage could happen. Lu Xun jolted back in shock, his face bright crimson red. "I'm sorry." Lu Xun whispered. He was only vaguely aware that Masamune's hands were still on his hips. "My leg gave out. Thank you for catching me." Lu Xun replied. Masamune blinked before he nodded his head. He had yet to remove his hands from Lu Xun's hips but neither male wanted to step back.

------------

Ieyasu and Sakon shook hands briefly. "It's good to see you Sakon." The warrior smiled warmly.

"Good to see you too Lord Ieyasu." Sakon noted briefly that Hanzo was right next to him but tried to ignore the stares as best as he could. "With you on our side, I'm sure Orochi will not stand a chance." Sun Ce was quick to step in.

"Hang on! Before he even think about going after Orochi, what about my family. They're still trapped with Orochi. I have to get them out but I need your help." He explained. Sakon nodded his head.

"Don't worry. I have a few ideas in mind."


	14. Chapter 14: Chinese beauty

**Chapter 14: Chinese beauty**

Katakura found his small lord watching the world outside the castle. The Date lord looked bored as he lent his arms on the window sill. Katakura smiled warmly and quickly approuched him. "There you are lord Masamune. I was starting to worry a little." Katakura stopped when he caught sight of Masamune's face. Something was clearly bugging him. "My lord? Is something wrong?"

"Katakura, have you ever felt for someone so much that you would throw away your life for them?" Masamune asked suddenly. Katakura couldn't understand where Masamune was taking the conversation but he nodded his head all the same.

"Of course my lord. There's you." he answered truthfully. Masamune snorted and rested his chin on his arms. That was not the answer he was looking for.

"Not like that. It's your duty to protect me. I mean.... have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything in your power to protect them?" The dragon asked again. Katakura looked at the floor and scratched his elbow. There was someone but Katakura wasn't about to say who just yet.

"Yes there is." Katakura replied in a small voice before he composed himself. "What's with the questions my lord?" Masamune did not turn to look at his retainer. The dragon wondered whether or not to just drop the whole subject but something in the back of his mind told him to keep talking.

"I think I've found someone Katakura. I actually care about someone more then my own life." Masamune sighed and straightened up slightly. "Do you think that sounds stupid?" Katakura shook his head quickly. He was aware of a small figure ducking down into a nearby corridor but he didn't bring it up. Instead Katakura put all of his attention onto Masamune.

"No it doesn't sound stupid. May I ask though my lord....It wouldn't be Noriko would it?" Katakura did not notice Masamune tense slightly. "Because to be frank Lord Masamune, she doesn't deserve someone like you. She's obnoxious, self centered. She treats Tiger like dirt and I know I'm speaking for everyone in the army...." Masamune slammed his hands down on the window sill shutting Katakura up quickly. "Was it something I said?"

"It's not Noriko! You of all people should know by now Katakura that I care nothing of that woman!" Masamune took a deep breath in. It was silent for a short time. "No...I'm talking about Lu Xun. I've actually fallen in love with Lu Xun." Masamune added quietly. Katakura blinked twice before a smile spread across his face.

"That's...a bit of a shock to say the least my lord but if its any comfort, I do not think ill of you. Neither will Tiger or the army." Katakura began. Masamune mumbled a small _thanks_. "So why don't you tell Lord Lu Xun?" Katakura inquried. Masamune paled. He turned quickly to face his retainer and shook his head wildly. Katakura frowned a little. "Why not?"

"I can't tell him! I'm the only _male_ best friend he's got! Lu Xun'll freak out...he'll hate me for it!" Masamune let out a loud sigh and turned back to the window. "Come on Katakura. Do you really think Lu Xun would pick me? He's an angel and I'm...I'm just..." The dragon cursed and slammed his fist own on the window sill. Katakura couldn't form words to comfort his lord. "Face it Katakura, Lu Xun could pick anyone he wants. Why he pick someone like me?" The dragon huffed before walking off. "He wouldn't have someone like me." Masamune muttered sadly. Katakura sighed and turned to walk the other way. When he came to the nearby corridor, the retainer found Zhen standing next to the wall.

"Zhen?"

"I wasn't spying! Honest!" Zhen squeaked. Katakura smiled and shook his head. "I was walking along the corridor and I saw you two talking. I didn't want to intrude so I ducked down here." Zhen informed in a hurry. Katakura placed a calming hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at the little girl.

"It's okay Zhen." he reassured. When Zhen had calmed down, Katakura removed his hand from her shoulder. "How much did you hear anyway?" he asked. Zhen looked down at the floor.

"I heard Lord Masamune say he loves Lord Lu Xun and that he won't say anything to my lord." Zhen replied. Katakura nodded his head and lent against the opposite wall of the corridor. Zhen removed a strand of hair from her eyes. Katakura chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lord Masamune believes that Lord Lu Xun would hate him for it."

"But he won't!" Katakura stared at Zhen as she slowly turned several shades of red. She cast her eyes back down on the floor. "What I meant was....Lord Lu Xun is a very understanding person. He wouldn't hate Lord Masamune." Zhen coughed. Katakura chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe we should continue this with Azumi present. She can help us figure something out." Katakura headed out of the corridor before stopping briefly and turned round to face Zhen. She stared up at him in confusion. "You coming or what?"

"Whoes Azumi?"

-------------

Tiger stared at Katakura who could only smile sheepishly. "It just slipped out Tiger, honest!" Katakura muttered. Zhen watched the two before turning her sights solely onto Tiger.

"Isn't your name Tiger? Why did Katakura call you Azumi?" she inquried. Tiger turned her attention to Zhen and chuckled to herself. Katakura sat down on a spare chair in Tiger's room.

"Azumi is my real name Zhen. _Tiger_ is..." The kunoichi paused before an idea came to her. " It's a codename." she answered. Zhen scratched her elbow in thought before shaking her head feverishly. Tiger had already turned her attention to Katakura who seemed rather at home in that one chair. "So what brings the pair of you here? It certainly wasn't do with me name now was it?" the kunoichi questioned.

"We came here to talk about Lord Lu Xun and Lord Masamune." Katakura began. Tiger nodded her head and sat down on her bed. "Lord Masamune admitted to me that he's fallen in love with Lord Lu Xun but when I suggested telling the Wu warrior, our lord said he would do no such thing. Lord Masamune is under the impression that Lord Lu Xun would no pick him because of...well..." Katakura paused and pointed to one eye. Tiger sighed, understanding where the retainer was coming from.

"But what Lord Lu Xun?" The kunoichi inquried. Two pairs of eyes turned to Zhen who felt a little out of place. The littlw Wu bodyguard chewed her lip and looked at the floor.

"Lord Lu Xun...Lord Lu Xun confessed to me that he too has feelings for Lord Masamune. However he too is under the impression that Lord Masamune will not return his feelings because of what happened to him." Zhen answered in a whisper. Tiger shook her head. A small sigh escaped from Katakura's lips. There was silence between the trio. Zhen finally looked up at the two she viewed as _brother_ and _sister_. "Who is N-No-Noriko?" she inquried. Katakura glanced over to Tiger who shook her head, a disgusted look painted on her face. It was clear she never wanted to speak about that warrior ever again. Katakura couldn't rightly blame her. Zhen waited silently for an answer.

"Noriko was a female warrior that joined the ranks of the Date army about a year after Lord Masamune assumed power of the clan. She wasn't well liked. Don't get me wrong, Noriko fought well and won a lot of battles but..." Tiger growled under her breath as Katakura trailed off. When the kunoichi said nothing, he continued. "Always thought she was higher then the other soliders, treated poor Azumi like dirt and belived that Lord Masamune loved her like she loved him." Katakura finished. Zhen frowned.

"Sounds like a right old battleaxe. Glad I haven't met her yet." Zhen mumbled to herself. Tiger chuckled a little. The wind was cold against her back as it blew through the open bedroom window.

"And here's hoping you'll never get to met her. No-one's seen hide or hair of her since this whole Orochi mess." Tiger replied off-handedly. "Good thing too. I would have happily slapped her around a bit and I've never had thoughts like that." Tiger added. Zhen giggled behind her hand. Katakura brought the girls back to the subject.

"What are we going to do about Lord Lu Xun and Lord Masamune? Clearly these new feelings for each other are tearing them up. One of them will have to say something before something bad happens." Katakura mumbled. The trio fell into silence again.

-----------

"Master Sakon!"

Shina Sakon turned briefly as Lu Meng made his way towards him. "Lu Meng isn't it?" Sakon asked. Lu Meng nodded his head. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need help locating someone. His name is Lu Xun. The last bit of information I collected was that he was staying in a place called Oshu castle." Lu Meng began. Sakon scratched his chin in thought. It seemed lately everyone was looking for someone. Sakon could sense that Lu Meng was really worried about Lu Xun and hoped deep down he would be able to help.

"Oshu castle huh? Date Masamune owns that place. Danergous little spit fire he is. Reckless too." Sakon mumbled. Lu Meng chewed his lip. "I haven't seen the castle on my travels but I really want to help you out. I'll send a scouting troop out with orders to find the castle. They should be able to help." Sakon smiled. Lu Meng bowed in respect.

"Thank you Master Sakon."

---------

As Tiger continued on her rounds through the castle, she stopped at an open window over looking the blossom garden. She watched Lu Xun and Masamune talking, noting the blush that continued to stain Lu Xun's cheeks. The kunoichi forgot about her rounds and rested her arms on the window sill. There was something about the pair that seem to take her attention away.

Tiger knew her lord had always been a battle ready warrior, mostly to prove himself to his family. Since the problem with his eye, it only fueled him further. Masamune hated people staring at his eye and out of respect, Tiger had grown her fridge long enough to cover her own left eye. Masamune was cold to others, unabling anyone but close friends to see the real side of him.

Yet Lu Xun had gained his trust within the few weeks he had been at the castle. Tiger watched as Masamune explained to Lu Xun about the Japanese Koi fish. Lu Xun, like the egar student he was, listening to everyword that came from Masamune's mouth. The kunoichi had never seen her lord so happy or Lu Xun looking so bright before. _That settles it. Even if we have to plan for them, both lords will tell each other what they're feeling._ Tiger decided and continued on her rounds.

---------

Battles were won against Orochi's army but Lu Meng couldn't really focuse on them. He had been asked to remain in the camp to keep guard and the wu warrior was happy with the idea. He needed to see the scouting party, he needed to know if they found anything. Sun Ce knew that Lu Meng was planning something but he decided to stay out of it. He had to worry about his father.

"Master Lu Meng? Is everything all right?"

The sweet sound of a woman's voice broke Lu Meng out of his musing. He turned to smile at the owner of the voice and bowed. "Lady Shang Xiang. Lady Ina. Everything's fine." Lu Meng smiled but Inahime knew his smile was false.

"You seem a little distance. Are you sure everything's all right Master Lu Meng?" Ina inquried. Lu Meng nodded his head, smiling warmly once more. Ina felt Sun Shang tug at her hand. "All right then Master Lu Meng. Please do not wear yourself out." The Japanese princess smiled quickly and left with Shang Xiang. Lu Meng rubbed the back of his sure.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He mumbled.

---------

Masamune glanced up the sky when he noticed the dark clouds. Before he had chance to warn Lu Xun abou the clouds, there came a loud clap of thunder and lightening streaked the sky. The next thing the dragon knew, Lu xun had latched onto his arm and was shaking in fear. "Lu Xun..."

Another clap of thunder and Lu Xun let out a cry of fear. Masamune chewed his lip a little. Lu Xun buried his head into Masamune's arm. He refused to say anything. "Come on. We should get inside." Masamune finally said after a short silence. Lu Xun left his friend go long enough for Masamune to stand up. Rain began to fall on the pair as they made their way inside. Lu xun sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I bet you think I'm weak for being frightened of a thunder storm." He whispered. Masamune shook a few rain drops from his hair before shrugging a little. Lu xun scratched his elbow in a bid to stop himself from looking at the Dragon.

"It's fine Lu Xun. Everyone's afraid of something. I don't think you're weak. I--" Masamune paused. Lu Xun glanced over to his friend despite his better judgement. "I think you're really brave. I mean, suriving this long after what happened. You're always smiling now. I don't think I could..." Masamune shook his head a little "Sorry. Got a bit carried away there." Lu Xun smiled a little. He jumped when the another clap of thunder was heard.

"To be frank Masamune, I sort of envy you." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune lent against the wall and raised an eyebrow. Lu xun envied him? Why? Sensing Masamune's confusion, Lu Xun licked his bottom lip. "I heard from Tiger you have some scars on your back. She said you don't mind people mentioning them. I wish I could be more like you." Lu Xun explained. Masamune looked at the floor, noting the heavy blush on Lu Xun's face.

"You have a reason for hating those scars." He muttered in reply. Silence settled down on the two before Masamune looked back at Lu Xun. He tried hard not to shiver from fear over the storm. "Dinner should be ready soon. Shall we head over to the dinning room?" he asked. Lu Xun nodded his head and fell into step beside the dragon. _You tell him. You have to tell him. Regardless of anything else, you tell him!_ Masamune ordered himself.

_Should I? I should but how? How do I tell him that I love him?_ Lu Xun wondered to himself.

----------

Lu Meng had heard that the scouting party had managed to find Oshu castle and wasted no time in meeting the party. The leader of the party handed Lu Meng a set of directions but Lu meng wasn't intending to go straight to Oshu castle just yet. Ieyasu stared in slight confusion as Lu Meng hurried towards him. "Master Lu Meng. Can I help at all?"

Lu Meng bowed in respect before nodding his head. "I need a favor Lord Ieyasu."

* * *

_Thank you to __**PyroMystic**__ for her review!_


	15. Chapter 15: Running up that hill

**Chapter 15: Running up that hill (Placebo)**

Masamune paused at his chamber door. He was stil unsure about telling Lu Xun anything and was about to put off the whole idea when a clap of thunder was heard. It wasn't becasue Masamune was afraid of thunder, more that he needed to know if Lu Xun was okay. The door slid open with a soft thunk before Masamune stepped into the corridor. He glanced to Tiger who lent against the wall as if she was asleep. Masamune knew better. "Heading out anywhere my Lord?" The kunochi inquried and lifted her head to look at him.

"To Lu Xun's chambers." Masamune grunted in reply. Tiger nodded her head and slid the door to his chamber shut. She then fell in step behind her lord.

"May I ask as to why my lord?" Masamune raised an eyebrow but kept on walking. Tiger had never asked questions like that. She was usual very reserved over matters. Why the sudden questioning? Tiger cocked her head to one side when the dragon said nothing. The pair walked in silence before coming to a stop outside Lu Xun's chamber. Tiger slid the door open a fraction.

Zhen turned away from whatever she had been doing and glanced over to the door. Seeing half of Tiger's form, the little Wu bodyguard rushed over and slid the door openly fully. "Tiger. Lord Masamune." She bowed in greeting. Masamune tried to see into the dark room, but because of the lack of light he couldn't see much.

"Is Lu Xun sleeping?" Masamune questioned. He hoped that the Wu warrior wasn't. Zhen glanced over her shoulder before looking back at the Date lord and shaking her head. Masamune rejoiced in the back of his head.

"No my lord. As you know, Lord Lu Xun is terrified of Thunderstorms. Whenever one happenes, he just can't seem to get to sleep. He is reading at the moment." The little bodyguard informed. She quickly stepped outside into the corridor. "You may go and see him if you like Lord Masamune." Zhen smiled warmly. Masamune nodded in thanks and stepped into the chamber. He slid the door shut. Zhen took her place at the door, her bow load and ready.

"Will you be all right on your own for a few minutes?" Tiger inquried. Zhen chuckled a little to herself and nodded her head. The kunoichi smiled. "I have to do my rounds of the castle. I won't be long." The kunoichi spun on her heel and took off into the darkness. Zhen got as comfortable as she could and listened to the rain outside.

---------

"Lu Xun?"

The Wu warrior jumped and turned to look at the door. He smiled warmly. "Oh hello Masamune. You scared me then." he greeted. Masamune returnd the smile and sat on the edge of the bed. "Everything all right?" Lu Xun asked. Masamune kept his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. What with the thunderstorm and all." Masamune mumbled. He glanced up at Lu Xun. "I hope I wasn't....You're bleeding." Masamune pointed out. A look of confusion passed over Lu Xun's face before glancing down at his hand. His finger was bleeding badly and now that Lu Xun knew about it, the cut had started to sting.

"Ah. It's nothing. I think its a papercut from the book." Lu Xun felt his face heat up when Masamune took hold of his hand. "M-M-M-Masamune?" he stuttered. Looking back at it all, Masamune wasn't that sure as to why he did it. The dragon knew he was risking everything but despite that one thought, Masamune continued to lick the blood away from Lu Xun's finger. The Wu warrior, unable to do anything to pull away, continued to go several shades of red. "M-M-Masamune. It's stopped bleeding now." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune stopped, noting it had indeed stopped bleeding. He pulled away.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me." Masamune grunted. _Yeah that was the most smartass move you've ever had. __**Imbecile**__._ Masamune cursed. Lu Xun smiled regardlessly and waved his hand a little.

"I-Its okay. I mean, it a l-l-litttle different. Actually it felt a little nice seeing as I've fall in love with you....Ah!" Lu Xun slapped his hands over his mouth as Masamune glanced over to him. The Wu warrior flushed a further red. He moved his hands away from his mouth. "I'm sorry! I wasn't suppose to say it like that! I-I-I-I..." Lu Xun stared in surprise when he felt Masamune's lips on his own. It was a innocent kiss, one when you were five years old and didn't understand the whole kissing thing. After a few minutes Masamune pulled away a fraction.

"Do you mean that?"

Lu Xun couldn't form any words. He had thought Masamune would never speak to him again but now...Lu Xun didn't know what to think. In the end he nodded his head slightly. "Yes."

Masamune smiled. "Good. Because I love you as well." The two were silent. "I might kiss you again." Masamune whispered. Lu Xun bit his bottom lip.

"I might be bad at it." Masamune smiled slightly and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

-----------

Zhen had been trained to pick up the smallest of sounds. Despite the rain lashing down on the castle, the bodyguard was still abled to hear the tiny squeak from parts of the castle and the rustling of clothes in Lu Xun's room. Zhen tried hard to ignore _that_ sound but some part of her was a tiny bit interested in what was going on in there. _No, don't even think about looking. Unless you believe Masamune is hurting Lu Xun, you will remain at your post!_ Zhen scolded herself.

_"Masa-Mas-Ah!"_

That didn't sound too good. Worried for her lord's safety, Zhen decided to open the door a fraction and peek inside. From what she could make out....

Zhen's face turned several shades of scarlet and she quickly closed the door. The bodyguard was happy to know that Masamune wasn't hurting Lu Xun and she felt stupid to believe such a thing. Zhen shook the image from her mind, leaving her lords to their peace and focused on the rain. Footsteps were heard coming from one side and Zhen quickly glanced to see Tiger coming back from her rounds. "Is Lord Masamune still with Lord Lu Xun?" The kunoichi inquried.

"Yes. Is everything all right in the castle?" Zhen replied. Tiger nodded her head and sat down in front of Zhen. The two bodyguards were silent for sometime.

"Zhen." The said bodyguard cocked her head to oneside as she looked at Tiger. The kunoichi fiddled with the string of her kitsune mask. "I want you to call me Azumi okay?" Zhen nodded her head.

"Okay....Azumi."

---------

As he hovered over Lu Xum's shaking form, Masamune looked down at the wu warrior's flushed face. Lu Xun looked as though he was having a hard time breathing. Lu Xun shuddered a little and in the back of Masamune's mind, he became a little afraid that he may have hurt Lu Xun. Instead of voicing his thoughts, Masamune placed his mouth back on the tender spot on Lu Xun's neck. Lu Xun's hands tangled themselves in the dragon's hair.

"Mas-AH!"

Masamune stopped and lifted up his head. "If you want me to stop, just say and I will. I promise you that I won't force you to do anything Lu Xun." Masamune whispered. Lu Xun shook his head and took a deep breath in. He moved one hand and rested it on Masamune's arm.

"It's not that. I don't want you to stop." Lu Xun trails off and licked his bottom lip. "It doesn't seem to hurt anymore. It hasn't hurt since...." Lu Xun finally dissolved in tears which worried Masamune further. Lu Xun hic-upped slightly.

"Lu Xun? What's wrong?" The dragon questioned. He went to pull away but Lu Xun tightened his grip slightly and pulled him back. He didn't want Masamune to leave. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"H-How can you love something as broken as me?" Lu Xun asked in a whisper. Masamune swallowed a lump in his throat. That had been his own question once. Why would Lu Xun want something like him? Katakura seemed positive that things would work about between them and now Masamune was thankful he had partly listened to his retainer. Masamune moved to wipe the tear trails. Lu Xun sniffed to himself and watched Masamune's face for a reply.

"You're not broken." Masamune lowered his face stopping only inches away from Lu Xun's mouth. "You're beautiful." The dragon whispered before kissing Lu Xun. The Wu warrior whimpered again a little. Masamune found the tender spot on Lu Xun's neck again causing Lu Xun to buckle slightly.

"Mas-Ah!-mune"

---------

She could sense him but couldn't pin-point where he was. Tiger knew whenever Hanzo was near because everytime she felt his chi, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She hated Ieyasu's shadow, hated him with every fibre of her being. Still the kunoichi didn't want to alarm Zhen just yet, incase it as just a fleeting moment of her over-active mind. "Do you think it will work out?" Zhen asked suddenly. Tiger raised an eyebrow.

"Work out? Between Lord Lu Xun and Lord Masamune?" She responded. Zhen nodded her head. Tiger knew deep down that there was no room for poisoned thoughts. After a moment in thought, the kunoichi smiled warmly and nodded her head. Deep down she believed that everything would work out for the best of both lords. "Of course Zhen."

Zhen opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead she grabbed her loaded bow and pointed right down the darkened corridor. Tiger sensed Hanzo only he was much much closer now. Tiger was up on her feet, dagger in her hand, looking down the left side. Zhen quickly glanced over to her. "You sense something too?" She whispered. Tiger nodded her head, gently placing her mask to the floor.

"Not something. Someone. Hanzo." God, she wanted to puke just saying his name. "Wait here. I'll flush him out of hiding." Tiger moved before feeling a hand on her arm. Zhen chewed her lip a little, her grip tight because she was worried more then anything. Tiger said nothing.

"What if he's....in the room with our lords?" Zhen inquried. Tiger smiled reassuringly and shook her head. Hanzo hadn't been in Oshu castle before and there was no way he would know where all the rooms were. The guest rooms were usually hidden. Something Masamune had learnt from somewhere.

"Trust me little one. Hanzo doesn't know the complete lay out of the castle. Wait here." Zhen slowly let go of Tiger's arm and then the kunoichi was gone into the darkness.

----------

Sasuke frowned to himself.

He wasn't the only one. The other ninjas and kunoichis sensed something wrong. The second in command waited silently as two Ninjas returned from protroll. "Anything?" Sasuke asked. They shook their heads, sharing brief looks.

"Sir...We don't mean to alarm you but..." Sasuke cut the ninja off.

"You sensed Hanzo." The two ninjas nodded their heads. Sasuke let out a low sigh. "It's okay. Everyone's sensed it. Continue your protrolls. Keep an eye out for Hanzo. I'm going to see our lady." Sasuke ordered. The ninja unit saluted their second commanders before Sasuke disappeared off to find Tiger.

--------

_"Masamune..."_

Zhen pushed all thoughts from her head. She knew what was going on now. She understood now that Lu Xun and Masamune were no longer friends but lovers. Zhen smiled to herself. _Lord Lu Xun and Lord Masamune need each other in this unstable world._ Zhen mused. A floorboard squeaked causing Zhen to aim to the right. The air was silent.

Suddenly Tiger burst from the shadows, slidding to a stop next to Zhen and clutching her stomach. "Son of a bitch." Tiger cursed and moved quickly to wipe a small fleck of spit from her chin. Zhen felt a tickle of panic in the back of her brain.

"Tiger..." Zhen trailed off when she heard foot-steps. For the first time Zhen had her first meeting with Ieyasu's shadow and she was down-right frightened. "What business do you have here?" Zhen asked. There was no emotion on Hanzo's face. "Answer me damnit!" Zhen cursed.

"Hn."

Hanzo charged forward. Zhen let an arrow fly, listening to the sound of it whistling through the air. Hanzo ducked, letting the arrow embed itself into a wooden beam. "Zhen!" Tiger was quickly in front of Zhen and blocked Hanzo's attack. Metal on metal was heard and sparks flew in the dark. Zhen saw her chance and lashed out, catching the ninja in the side. Winding only slightly, Hanzo jumped away from the two bodyguards. Zhen gritted her teeth.

"What business do you have here? Answer me!" She tried to keep her voice low. She didn't want to bother her lords. Hanzo regarded her then looked at Tiger who glared back harder at her enemy.

"I am here on the orders of Lord Lu Meng of the Wu kingdom to kill Date Masamune and to free his prisoner, Lord Lu Xun of Wu." Hanzo answered in the same old gravely tone that Tiger was sick of hearing. Zhen felt her breath hitch in her throat and Tiger balled her right hand into a fist. She was shaking in anger. Zhen looked at the floor and shook her head. Lu Meng wanted Masamune...dead? It just didn't make sense and Zhen could not form any words.

"Why? Does does Lu Meng want my lord dead? What has lord Masamune done to him?" Tiger yelled, all her anger directed at Hanzo. Zhen placed a gentle hand on the chamber door and tried to support herself. This couldn't be happening.

"Date Masamune has kidnapped Lord Lu Xun. The Dragon must be taken out so Lord Lu Xun can return to the safet of Wu." Hanzo informed. Zhen took a deep breath in, silently loaded her bow and let an arrow fly. Hanzo had barely enough time to dodge it.

"That's a lie!" Zhen screamed. The thunder covered her scream but both Hanzo and Tiger heard her clearly. "Lord Masamune did not kidnap my lord! He did not kidnap me! Lord Masamune saved us both, he wants to save Lord Lu Xun." Another arrow was loaded and Zhen aimed straight for Hanzo's head. "Lord Masamune is the one to save Lord Lu Xun and I will not stand by and let you ruin that." Zhen hissed. Hanzo snorted to himself.

"Foolish girl."

He was quick to attack, knocking Zhen's bow from her hands and punching her in the stomach. Tiger, enraged by what happened, tried her hardest to protect the little girl but was shoved roughly into the wall. Hanzo was about to kick Zhen away when a shadow leapt at him. Zhen looked up weakly as Sasuke punched Hanzo in the face. "Give it up Hanzo. Everyone knows you're here. It will only be a matter of time before everyone turns up." Sasuke growled. Hanzo knew he was right. His mission had been a failure since he bumped into Tiger. Ieyasu's shadow growled to himself and was about to leave. Before he did, Hanzo sliced Sasuke along the side before disappearing off into the darkness. Zhen limped her way towards Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Zhen inquried. Tiger was also on her feet, checking for any sign of the shadow. Sasuke nodded his head.

"Just a scratch." Sasuke replied, hissing a little under his breath. "I just need to see Daisuke that's all. Don't worry about me little Zhen." he reassured. Zhen blushed a little at the new nickname and allowed him to stand. She couldn't form words as she watched Sasuke amble off into the darkness. Tiger was by her side.

"I shall warn the others to keep on guard. Can you stay here to keep an eye on things?" The kunoichi asked gently, kneeling down along side Zhen. The Wu bodyguard slowly nodded her head.

"Of course Azumi. Be careful."

----------

Masamune rested his head against Lu Xun's chest, listening to his beloved's heart beat final slow down. The pair were silent for sometime. "The storm's stopped." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune lifted his head up to look at Lu Xun. The Wu warrior kept his eyes on the window waiting for a flashing of lightening.

"Hmm?"

"The storm. It's stopped." Lu Xun pointed out. Masamune was vaguely aware that it had. The dragon kept his focus on Lu Xun's honey coloured eyes and traced a few scars on his wrist. Sensing Masamune's far away look, The Wu warrior turned his own attention to the dragon. "Masamune? Is something wrong?"

Masamune shook his head. "No. Just thinking about a promise I made to myself." he answered. Lu Xun's eyes lit up, his interest peaking. Before he could ask Masamune decided to tell him. "I promised that as long as you stay under this roof, I would do anything in my power to protect you." Masamune began. Lu Xun smiled warmly. "If I could, I swap our places Lu Xun so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore." The dragon lent his forehead against Lu Xun's shoulder. The Wu warrior wrapped his arms around Masamune. "Lu Xun...I'd die before Sima Yi ever touches you again."

"I don't want you to ever leave." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune said nothing in reply. "I-I Love you Masamune."

Masamune shifted so his mouth hovered near Lu Xun's ear. "And I love you my little Lu Xun." he replied. Lu Xun sighed happily and closed his eyes. He knew he belonged with the dragon. This was now his home.


	16. Chapter 16: Kidnapped?

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am so sorry for the exteremly long delay. Writer's block paired with working stupid hours has done this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try to update this story more!_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped?**

There was blood on his bottom lip.

That was the first thing Masamune noticed when he opened his eyes the next morning. Lu Xun's usual pale bottom lip was stained bright crimson because Lu Xun had bit his lip too hard. As the dragon tried to get the sleep from his eyes, he noticed how Lu Xun was whimpering in his sleep. "Lu Xun?"

"G-Go away." It wasn't a command or an order. Masamune watched as Lu Xun chewed on his lip hard and curled up into a ball. He placed his arms over his ears to drown out any sounds. "P-P-Please. D-don't hurt...me...please." Lu Xun whispered.

"Lu Xun. Wake up. You're dreaming." Masamune went to shake him a little but Lu Xun shrunk away, still asleep. Tears were falling fast and blood dripped down the Wu warrior's chin. "Lu Xun! Please wake up. Come on!" Masamune shook him lightly.

Lu Xun screamed and bolted up, pushing himself against the wall. "What? Where am I?" Lu Xun asked groggily. Masamune knelt in front of him. Lu Xun wiped the blood from his chin and stared at it in confusion. "Where did this come from? Ow! Why is my lip sore?" Lu Xun looked at Masamune who placed both hands on his face.

"Lu Xun, you were having a dream...well a nightmare I guess. I think you bit your lip. You're okay. No-one's going to hurt you." The pair's attention was turned to the door when someone knocked loudly.

"Lord Masamune? Lord Lu Xun? Is everything all right?" they asked. Masamune glanced back at Lu Xun who slowly nodded his head. He was with it. He knew where he was.

"Yeah. Everything's fine Zhen. Nothing to worry about."

-------

Tiger watched as Zhen returned to her post. The sudden scream from Lu Xun had caused both bodyguards to panick. Zhen had been first on her feet. Even though that Masamune had informed them that Lu Xun was all right, Tiger could still sense something wrong with Zhen. "Little one? What's wrong?" The kunoichi inquried.

Zhen looked at her friend before smiling and shaking her head. "Nothing. I'm okay."

Tiger crossed her arms over her chest. "Zhen. Something's wrong. I can tell. What is it?" she asked again. Zhen blushed deeply ashamed that she tried to lie to Tiger.

"I'm sorry Azumi. It's just...just what Hanzo said. I can't believe Lord Lu Meng would think such a thing." Zhen glanced over to Tiger. "Should we tell Lord Masamune?"

--------

"Ow!"

Masamune paused. "Sorry." he whispered. Lu Xun said nothing but pouted as best he could so Masamune could clean the blood from his lip. "Jeeze. You really gnawed at your lip." the dragon winced. Lu Xun looked away.

"I sometimes do a lot of things in my sleep." he whispered. Masamune placed the cloth he had in his hand onto the bed. "Masamune, about last night...." Masamune paused. In the back of his mind something told him Lu Xun had regretted it but he shooed it away. The dragon found himself surprised when Lu Xun hugged him tightly. "I'll never forget it for as long I live." the wu warrior whispered. Masamune smiled and returned the hug.

The pair broke apart from the door to the room was knocked gently and opened. Tiger bowed in greeting. Masamune could sense that something was wrong with his bodyguard. "Tiger? What is it?"

"If I may my lord, I need to speak with both you and Lord Lu Xun." The kunoichi spoke. She scratched her elbow. The dragon nodded his head, silently ordering Tiger inside the room. She did so and made sure to close the door.

"What's got you so worked up?" Masamune asked. Lu Xun eyed the kunoichi in front of him. Even he could sense something was wrong. That and Zhen did not appear with her.

"Where's Zhen?"

Tiger glanced up at Lu Xun as if caught unaware. "I asked her to see if Sasuke is all right. You see my lords...we were attacked last night."

-----------

The infirmary of the Oshu castle was just like the one at the Wu castle. After being shown the way by Katakura, Zhen waited for any sign of Daisuke. Gingerly the wu bodyguard rubbed her stomach.

"Are you in pain as well?"

Zhen jumped a little as Daisuke walked towards her. "No, I'm fine. I came to see how Sasuke is. Tiger has asked about his state." She replied. Daisuke pointed down to the far end of the room.

"Carry on down. Last bed on the left." Zhen bowed before heading off to see the ninja.

----------

"Attacked? By who?"

Tiger kept her eyes down, tracing the pattern on the floor of the chamber. The reason why Tiger had sent Zhen to see Sasuke was because she knew Zhen didn't want to inform their lords. "Hanzo. He came on orders of Lu Meng..." Tiger licked her bottom lip. How was she going to word this?

"Lu Meng? Why is he sending a ninja here?" Lu Xun inquried. Tiger felt sick. She couldn't do this! Before the kunoichi could bolt from the room, Masamune placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Azumi, whatever it is you know you can tell us." Masamune urged. Tiger bit her lip and decided there and then to bit the bullet.

"Lu Meng sent Hanzo on orders to kill Lord Masamune because he believes that Lord Lu Xun has been kidnapped." Tiger said quickly. There, she said it. The kunoichi looked at the two lords. Masamune's good eyes twitched. A bad sign that he was going to explode. Lu Xun stared at her in shock.

"But...But..."

"Lu Meng believes that Lord Masamune had kidnapped you. Sending Hanzo to kill Lord Masamune would result in you _being free_ so to speak." Tiger added. Lu Xun took a few steps back before coming to a stop when his legs hit the edge of his bed.

-------

Sasuke smiled when he saw Zhen walk closer to his bed. "Little Zhen! How are you?" he greeted. Zhen smiled warmly as she came to a stop next to his bed.

"Holding up. You?"

"The same. Is my lady all right?" Sasuke replied. He winced as he sat further up. Zhen nodded her head.

"Yes. She's informing our lords of the attack last night." Sasuke nodded his head a litte. "Are you well enough to join us at breakfast?" Zhen inquried. Sasuke smirked and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Despite what Daisuke may say, I am. Damn near hungry too." Sasuke replied. Zhen giggled to herself.

--------

By the time Zhen and Sasuke arrived at Breakfast, everyone was tucking into theirs. Masamune excused them both for arriving late and watched Zhen sit down next to Lu Xun. "Tiger informed of the attack last night." Lu Xun began. Zhen kept her attention on her hands. "Were you injuried at all?" Lu Xun asked.

"No my lord. Just a bruised stomach. No open wounds. You need not worry." Zhen smiled. She knew of Lu Xun worry for her if she was hurt. Looking briefly over his shoulder, Zhen noticed Masamune's confused look. "I'm sorry that I could not tell you in person Lord Lu Xun." Zhen paused when Lu Xun smiled.

"It's okay. Either you or Tiger would have informed us." Zhen returned the smile. Lu Xun returned to his breakfast. Breakfast continued on without a hitch. Masamune's attention fell onto a small line of food stuck to Lu Xun's chin. The Wu warrior didn't seem to notice it there. The dragon said nothing and moved silently closer to Lu Xun before licking the trail of food away. The room fell silent as every single solider present watched the scene. Tiger, Katakura and Zhen paid no mind to the action which had caused Lu Xun to turn several shades of red.

"Sorry." Masamune whispered when he pulled away. Lu Xun smiled shyly.

"Don't be. You may want to talk to your soldiers." he pointed out. Masamune raised an eyebrow and glanced round to see everyone staring at them.

"Can I help?" Masamune shot back. The soldiers all hurried on with their breakfast.

--------

Masamune of course did not mind when Lu Xun wanted to read in the cherry blossom garden. The Wu warrior found some sort of peace within the pages of a book. Masamune had never been one for books but who was he to stop someone else's enjoyment? Masamune lay down, resting his head on Lu Xun's out streatched legs while Lu Xun rested his back against a blossom tree. Feeling eyes on him, Lu Xun looked down. "Is everything all right Masamune?"

The dragon plucked a blossom petal from Lu Xun's hair and let it float on the wind. "You seemed worried about the injuries Zhen could have gotten from Hanzo. She's a tough little thing Lu Xun, why worry?" Masamune inquried. Lu Xun let a small sigh escape his lips and closed the book he was reading.

"It's not that. Zhen has a weak immune system. It's something she got from her mother." Lu Xun began. Masamune found he could not say anything. "Her mother died from a high fever when Zhen was very little. We're still not sure whether it was caused by an infection. Zhen's had a few mishaps before. She's always tending to my wounds and never to her own and sometimes they get infected." Lu Xun paused as Masamune sat up.

"I'm pretty sure that if Zhen ever got hurt in the near future, Tiger would make sure she was seen too." Masamune reasured. Lu Xun smiled warmly but it did not reach his eyes. "Lu Xun? There's something else isn't there."

"Why would Lu Meng thing that you kidnapped me?" Lu Xun whispered.

---------

Lu Meng watched the blue-cladded ninja bow in front of him and Ieyasu. "I have failed in my mission. I was unable to kill Date Masamune." Hanzo informed. Lu Meng growled silently to himself.

"Any reason for this Hanzo?" Ieyasu asked. He knew his shadow would have a reason for the failed mission. Hanzo nodded his head.

"I was intercepted by Date Masamune's bodyguard Tiger and a unknown female wearing red." Hanzo looked up when a small gasp was heard coming from Lu Meng. "Lord Lu Meng?"

"This female? Did she have brown hair?" Hanzo nodded. "In pig-tails?" The ninja nodded again. "Carried a bow?" A third nod. Lu Meng sat down in a near by chair. "Zhen Shao. She's Lu Xun's personal bodyguard. If she's there...then that means Masamune didn't kidnap Lu Xun." Lu Meng placed his head in his hands.

"Lord Lu Meng, Lord Ieyasu. This Zhen Shao did seem protective over both Lu Xun and Masamune. She said that Masamune did not kidnap either of them and that Masamune wishes to save Lu Xun." Hanzo informed. Lu Meng cursed to himself.

"I'm such a fool!"

---------

Masamune hated to see Lu Xun upset. "We've never actually met Lu Xun. He doesn't know anything about me." Masamune pointed out. Lu Xun shook his head a little.

"Lu Meng is an understanding person. Even he would have gathered you had saved me. He wouldn't act like this." Lu Xun whimpered. Masamune sighed a little.

"The only other explanation I can give you is that Sima Yi may have had something to do with it." The dragon answered truthfully. Lu Xun glanced over to Masamune. "We both know what he's like. You've suffered worst at his hands. Sima Yi may have planted the whole notion in Lu Meng's head to get me out of the picture." The air was silent.

"He'll find me."

"What?"

"Sima Yi. He'll find me here and do whatever he can to get me back. He'll kill everyone here, including you, and I'll be left alone." Lu Xun blinked away a few tears. "He'll find me. He always does." Lu Xun gasped a little when Masamune hugged him. "Masamune?"

"He won't find you. And even if he does, I'll be here. I won't go down without a fight and he' not taking from me. Ever!" Masamune swore. The wind picked up slightly.


End file.
